


Paradise Found (in your eyes)

by dark_moonflower



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Love at First Sight, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_moonflower/pseuds/dark_moonflower
Summary: "Oh my god, Owen. Beautiful woman. Ten o'clock." She whispers."Where?" He responds.She looks to her right where he's sitting next to her only to find him looking in the two o'clock direction."Ten o'clock, you muppet!"Owen turns his head in the right direction. "Oh.." He says quietly.-A/U - Jamie and Owen go on an all inclusive 2 week holiday/vacation to Mexico, where they meet Dani and Hannah.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Comments: 141
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this thought out of my head so had to write it down. Expect lots of fluff and lots of smut.  
> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

When Owen first broached the subject, Jamie was definitely in two minds. Mexico? 2 weeks? A fucking holiday? She had avoided airplanes like the plague to be honest, even the journey from Manchester to London had been done in her truck. Took five times as long, but the thought of getting on a metal bird made her feel uneasy; as if leaving her home town with nothing but a bag wasn't enough stress.  
  
However, Owen is very persuasive.   
  
The flight over was a little less traumatic than Jamie anticipated; helped along by miniature bottles of whiskey and the absolute steal she got on a carton of 200 cigs at duty free.  
  
The resort is much bigger in person than it looked on the website. They knew a few of the amenities; 3 swimming pools, pool bar, 4 restaurants, buffet hall, shop, nightclub, 3 bars. But no amount of pictures or descriptions could prepare them for the beauty that they now saw before them.   
  
_A little slice of paradise_ , Owen called it. Trust the chef to make a cake joke.   
  
They settled into their adjoining rooms, each showering and changing into something a little more suitable for the weather. It's 11am, the October sun is still hot this time of year and they had decided to go and explore the resort, get some lunch and then find a spot by the pool.   
  
Jamie decided on a black bikini top, black swim shorts and a white shirt which she only buttoned up half way. Her hair is pushed back with a bandana and she is wearing a pair of silver reflective aviator sunglasses covering her eyes.   
  
She had already been stood outside Owen's door for 10 minutes waiting for him and was growing impatient. She knocks.   
  
"Christ, Owen, what are you doing in there?"   
  
She hears a shuffle behind the door and a second later it opens. Owen stands infront of her, a buttoned up shirt with ridiculously bright pink flowers all over it.   
  
"Jesus.." She mutters at the sight of him, a smirk on her mouth. Suddenly she is thankful that this holiday is all inclusive and draws the conclusion that if she gets drunk enough, she won't be able to see the daft apparel he has brought with him.  
  
"What?" He asks. 

"Nothing. Let's go." She turns and walks off.  
  
"This mustache takes effort you know?"   
  
"Right, Owen." She laughs as he jogs to catch up. "I need a drink before we explore."   
  
They head to one of the bars situated by the main pool. The other good thing about October is that its not as busy as it would be in the summer, so getting a drink is quick. Jamie opts for a beer and Owen a cocktail with a bloody umbrella.   
  
He looks at Jamie as she is frowning at his drink. "Whats your problem now?" He asks, voice a little higher than usual.   
  
"Are you actively _t_ _rying_ to embarrass me?" She laughs, because of course she doesn't mean it, but winding him up gives her pure joy.   
  
He laughs back and sips his drink through the straw. They sit on a couple of chairs facing out towards the pool. There's music coming from a speaker near what can only be described as a shed with a window, where a couple of entertainment staff sit.   
  
Jamie sits back on the chair, one hand resting on the table beside her cradling her beer. The sun is warm on her skin but the breeze coming from the nearby ocean is soothing. It smells like chlorine and suncream and flowers. This was the first time she had experienced anything like this in her life. Growing up never brought any family holidays, it never brought anything family related actually. But she didn't dwell on that, she was only grateful for each day that she got to be free.   
  
Here, in Mexico with Owen, was the most free she had ever felt.   
  
Kids splash in the shallow end of the pool to their right and Owen found their blow up rings shaped like unicorns highly amusing. She gazes off to the other end of the pool just to their left and stops. Her heart jumps and she sits up straight in her seat, tapping Owen on the leg repeatedly.   
  
"Oh my god, Owen. Beautiful woman. Ten o'clock." She whispers.   
  
"Where?" He responds.   
  
She looks to her right where he's sitting next to her only to find him looking in the two o'clock direction.   
  
" _Ten_ o'clock, you muppet!"  
  
Owen turns his head in the right direction. "Oh.." He says quietly.   
  
Jamie is staring at her, this absolutely gorgeous human that is on the opposite side of the pool to them. She's sitting with her legs dipped in the water, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. She is wearing a yellow bikini with an oversized grey shirt thats practically see through.   
  
"Jamie, you're staring." He whispers to her.   
  
She tears her eyes away and clears her throat. Her mouth is so dry suddenly and she can't sit still. She drinks half of her pint in one go and finds Owen laughing at her.   
  
"Stop it. It's not funny."  
  
"It absolutely is funny. I've never seen you like this before." He glances over in the beautiful womans direction. "Go and talk to her."   
  
"Are you joking!?   
  
"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"   
  
"I could _die._ "   
  
Owen laughs and shakes his head, sipping through is straw again. He stops. "She's looking over." He says whilst keeping his lips as still as possible.   
  
Jamie stills. "Really? _Shit._ She must have heard us."   
  
She sits back in her seat and as casually as she can, she turns her head in the direction of the woman, who is indeed looking over. She smiles; closed mouth, just with one side of her lips. To her surprise, the woman gives her a shy smile back before looking down at the water infront of her.   
  
"See! Go and talk to her. And hey, see if she has a friend."   
  
"I can't."  
  
"I thought you had game, Jamie Taylor."   
  
Jamie groans and drinks the rest of her beer. He's right, she doesn't have any problems getting a girl back home. But then, she has never seen anyone quite as beautiful as this before.   
  
"Let's go." She says whilst standing up.   
  
"Jamie, g-"   
  
"Later. I will, later, if I see her again, I'll say hi."   
  
Owen stands up. "Okay, just remember not to accidentally ask her to marry you."   
  
"Perfect, now that's all I can think about saying. Dickhead."   
  
They walk away from the pool. Jamie purposely leads them in the opposite direction to where the woman is still sitting. She figures she needs to get her shit together before she can even entertain the thought of speaking actual words to her.   
  
They explore the resort and decide they're never going to remember where anything is, so head back to get some food. By the time they get back to the pool and settle down on sun loungers, the beautiful blonde from earlier is gone. Jamie tries not to think too much about it and instead focuses on swimming the length of the pool as many times as she can. Owen has ended up chatting to a woman on the next seat. She's around the same age as him, very pretty and suits a shaved head better than any woman she has ever seen.   
  
Jamie decides to leave them to it and swims to the pool bar instead, ordering a beer. She runs her hands through her curly hair, pushing it out of her face and sips her drink. Of course Owen has pulled, the charming little prick he is.   
  
"Hi." She hears from beside her, pulling her from her thoughts. She turns to see the blonde beside her.   
  
Jamie's heart stops and she has forgotten how to speak.   
  
"It looks like our friends are getting along." The blonde nods in the direction of Owen. Jamie notices her American accent and soft voice.  
  
Jamie looks over her shoulder at him. "Um, yeah, it would appear so."   
  
"I'm Dani."   
  
_No_ , you're an angel.  
  
"Jamie." She holds out her hand.   
  
Dani smiles and accepts the hand shake. Jamie tries to ignore the way her heartbeat quickens from the feeling of Dani's soft hand in her own.   
  
"Just the two of you out here?" Dani asks whilst nodding at the bartender.   
  
"Yep. He dragged me along for the ride. What about you?"   
  
Jamie can't help looking at her. Her blue eyes shimmering like something celestial, well and truly out of this world. She watched as Dani lifted her pint to her full lips and sipped before placing it down on the bar.   
  
"Just me and Hannah." She nodded, looking down at her beer. There's more to it, Jamie can tell by the way Dani's body seemed to stiffen. "When did you get here?"   
  
"Just today. Here for 2 weeks."   
  
"Us too." Dani smiles.  
  
Jamie gives her a crooked smile back, their eyes locked in a moment that makes everything around them appear distorted. A few more seconds pass before Dani picks up her drink and stands from the stool.   
  
"I'm going to get ready, wouldn't want to miss the show tonight." Dani looks over Jamie's shoulder to the outdoor stage.   
  
Jamie looks behind her, raises an eyebrow. "Show?"   
  
"Yeah, evening entertainment. It's _Mexico Night_ , can you beleive it?" Dani giggles. "It was nice to meet you, Jamie. I'll see you around?"   
  
It sounded more like a question than a statement, so Jamie nods. "Definitely. See you, Dani."   
  
She leaves, walking away through the water and over toward the side of the pool that gradually steps up. As much as Jamie would love to look, she averts her eyes. She really wouldn't want to get caught looking by either Dani or her friend, and least of all Owen, who would rip her to shreds for the next 2 weeks.   
  
She sits at the bar, a smile on her face and the image of Dani's eyes burnt into her mind. Now she just needs to convince Owen that _Mexican Night_ is a good idea.  
  
On the walk back to their rooms, the pair of them are quiet. Lost deep in thought it seems. Owen finally breaks the silence.   
  
"So I was thinking. Wanna get dinner and then head to the evening thing they do here?"   
  
"Christ, Owen, you couldn't be any more obvious if you tried." Jamie laughed. "But yes, let's do that."   
  
He laughs back and hits her with the end of his towel. "So, go on, who is she?"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know exactly who I'm talking about."   
  
Jamie shrugs. "She is called Dani, here for 2 weeks with her friend. But _you_ knew that much, didn't you?"   
  
They reach their rooms and Owen puts his key card in his door. "Hannah may have mentioned it, yeah." He smiles and disappears behind the door.   
  
Inside her room, Jamie pours the contents of her suitcase onto the bed and roots through it to find something nice to wear. The thought of trying to impress this woman was different to how she has ever felt before and she became all too aware that Dani might not even be into women. But then there was no denying that there was some kind of spark there. Or was there? She could cancel, she thinks, tell Owen she isn't feeling well and stay in. No.   
  
After a small inner debate, Jamie settles on a white shirt tucked into a pair of grey slacks and her black doc marten boots. She slides her phone and her cigarettes into her pocket, puts a bit of eyeliner on and fixes her hair. She meets Owen outside, who has on jeans, a tshirt and a blazer.   
  
"Very nice, Mr Sharma." Jamie winks at him and pulls a cigarette out.   
  
"Too much?" He asks wearily.   
  
She puffs out a cloud of smoke and shakes her head. "No. You look good."  
  
They walk to a restaurant, opting for the Mexican option. It really ought to be better than Chiquito back in England, they thought. It doesn't disappoint and it is also highly amusing when Owen insists on the burrito that has 3 chilli symbols on it, claiming he isn't fazed by spice.   
  
"Iy thong ith on fiyah!" He says between gulps of water.   
  
"Your thong is on fire?" She laughs back at him.  
  
He throws a napkin at her and drinks more water.  
  
They decide whilst at the bar outside to get a few rounds of drinks in at once, save them having to go back up. Owen comes back to the table with a tray, filled with drinks ranging from beer, wine, shots, rum and coke and whiskey and coke.   
  
" _This_ right here, is why you're my best friend." Jamie says as she leans over to grab a beer.   
  
The outdoor seats are almost full, holiday makers laughing and drinking. The stage is in front of them, but they're a few rows back, observing from a safe distance so as not to get pulled into any of the acts.   
  
Jamie looks around the crowds of people, it's subtle enough to be passed off as just people watching, but she's really searching for Dani. Dani who had taken up permanent residence inside her thoughts for the entire day. A little displeased, she turns her attention back to Owen.  
  
"Just gonna grab a smoke, be right back." Jamie stands up and heads over towards the pool where they had been earlier. It's darker, quieter, the sound of crickets already making themselves known as the sun sets.   
  
She takes a seat on the edge of one of the sun loungers and smokes, looking out past the pool towards the entrance of the beach. The ocean is orange, reflecting the sun as it finishes it's descent. She looks off to the side of her having spotted two silhouettes in her peripheral.   
  
There's Dani, walking towards the crowd. Her hair is down; blonde waves trailing down her back which Jamie wishes she could run her hands through. And oh god, that black dress she is wearing that hugs her skin and stops half way down her thighs.  
  
" _Fuck me_.." she whispers quietly to herself whilst breathing out a puff of smoke.   
  
She stands, finds the nearest bin to put the cig end in and heads back to her table. Owen is already three drinks in and is smiling like a cheshire cat. Jamie picks up her drink and downs it, quickly replacing it with a rum and coke and gulping down a good portion of that too.   
  
"Whoa, easy tiger." Owen raises his eyebrows. "What the hell happened?"   
  
Jamie shakes her head. "Nothin', just thirsty all of a sudden."   
  
"Ahhh. Nothing to do with.." He wags his head behind him.  
  
Jamie looks past him, taking her seat slowly as she watches Dani lean on the bar, her head turned slightly as she speaks to Hannah beside her. She is a _vision_ , a sight that you would only ever find locked behind a glass wall in a museum in fucking France or somewhere.   
  
"Jesus, Jamie.." Owen laughs. "You've got it _bad!_ "   
  
Jamie looks at him, frowning, until she realises he is right and she puts her head in her hands. "Christ." She mutters into her palms.  
  
By the time she looks back up, Owen is gone. She panics a little, had he been taken? What the fuck? Then she spots him just a few feet away talking to Dani and Hannah. Then he comes back and they're _following_ him.  
  
He gives Jamie a look and holds out a chair for Hannah, who sits with a smile and a look of utter charm on her face.  
  
"Hannah and Dani will be joining us tonight, Jamie."   
  
Her mouth is open, staring at Owen with wide eyes and confusion written all over her face. She snaps out of it when he tilts his head back at her and furrows his brows.  
  
"Um. Yeah, sure! That's great." She watches as Dani sits down beside her, trying to keep her eyes glued to her face because those legs are planting naughty thoughts in her mind. "Hi, again." She says just loud enough for Dani to hear.  
  
Dani gives a closed mouth smile back and points to the table. "Thirsty?"   
  
Jamie laughs. "Yeah, could say that." She looks over at Owen, who seems to be settling into conversation easily with Hannah.   
  
"Forgive me, Hannah. This is Jamie." He says.   
  
"Nice to meet ya." Jamie smiles and waves over at her.  
  
"You too, Jamie." Hannah responds politely and the first thing Jamie notices is that she is British.   
  
"Oh hey, you're British?" She asks quite enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, dear. London. Currently living in America though."  
  
Jamie nods her head and turns to look at Dani, who is already looking back at her. "And you? What part of America are you from?"   
  
"Iowa. Born, raised and not yet escaped." Dani half smiles.  
  
"And what brings you to Mexico?"   
  
"My honeymoon." Dani says quite seriously.   
  
Jamie and Owen quickly look at eachother, before looking back to the women infront of them and in perfect harmony say,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dani gasps. "Oh god, not _our_ honeymoon." She points to Hannah, who is laughing hysterically, and back to herself. "It was supposed to be _my_ honeymoon."   
  
Jamie breathes out a breath she had been holding in. Reading Dani's face, she can tell there's sadness and hurt there, so tilts her head slightly. It takes everything not to reach out to grab her hand or stroke her arm, anything to let her know that it's okay, whatever _it_ is.  
  
"We've been broken up a while, but this vacation had already been paid for so.. I brought Hannah." Dani smiles over at her friend. And it's a genuine smile, one like Jamie had seen earlier.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you still decided to come." Jamie leans her head in a little closer to Dani and talks quietly, directly to her.   
  
Dani smiles, looking back at Jamie. "Me too."   
  
Their eyes linger on eachother for a moment and this time Jamie can't help but let her gaze drop to Dani's lips, just for the briefest moment. She gives her a crooked smile and it looks like Dani might say something, but their moment is broken by the roar of music coming from the stage.   
  
They turn to look. Or. Dani turns to look, but Jamie is mesmerised by the way the lights now coming from the stage hit Dani's face, perfectly highlighting her cheek bones, jawline, lips. Jamie clears her throat and picks up her drink, sipping and trying to get her pulse rate back to normal.   
  
The first part of the show was a woman singing beautifully in Spanish. The introduction of the entertainment team and a welcome to the resort.   
  
Jamie looks over to see Owen with his arm around the back of Hannah's chair, looking rather cosy. She can't help but smile. It wasn't often he let himself go, but since losing his mother recently, he really found a new lease on life.   
  
"They're cute together, huh?" Dani whispers.   
  
Somehow, their chairs had moved closer together, so when she whispered, Jamie felt her breath in her ear and shivered a little.   
  
"Yeah. They are." Jamie turns to look at her. Their faces closer together now too. This time, it's Dani who looks down, lingering on Jamie's lips for two seconds before looking back up.  
  
It wouldn't take much, just a small adjustment, a small lean forward and Jamie could kiss her. She's never wanted to kiss anyone more, actually. But she doesn't know this woman, just that she is Dani, she is American, and she is probably practically perfect. So she grabs her drink instead and Dani does the same.   
  
When the end of the show arrives, Jamie has drank enough and has built up enough courage to ask,  
  
"Shall we meet tomorrow? All of us? There's a bar on the beach. Could be fun?" She asks Dani, but knows it got the attention of Hannah and Owen too.   
  
Dani smiles and nods. "Yeah, could be a lot of fun."   
  
Hannah and Owen are agreeing on the other side of the table. So Jamie bites the inside of her cheek and pulls her phone from her pocket.  
  
"I could text you so we can arrange a time, if you want?" She asks, a little quieter and more reserved than her previous question. And she holds out her phone.  
  
Dani takes the phone from her hand and types her number in, saving it as 'Dani Clayton'. Jamie watches as she opens a new message and sends herself a text with just the English flag emoji.   
  
"You can text me anytime." She whispers in a low voice, only loud enough for Jamie to hear and _fuck,_ that was sexy.   
  
Jamie swallows hard and nods. "I will."   
  
Shortly after, they call it a night. They are staying on different sides of the resort, so go their separate ways. Owen is grinning like he has won first prize in a cooking competition.   
  
"I think she likes you." He says.   
  
"I think Hannah likes _you_."   
  
Owen looks down at her and scoffs.   
  
"G'night, dickhead." Jamie laughs as she enters her room.   
  
Immediately, she falls back onto the bed and sighs, pleased with the way the evening went. She wasn't expecting to meet someone, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind until she spotted Dani. She also realised that since first laying eyes on Dani, she hadn't so much as looked at another woman.   
  
She stands up and unbuttons her shirt, only half way when he phone pings in her pocket. Probably just Owen, she thought.   
  
**_Dani Clayton: 🇺🇸_**  
  
Just the sight of the American flag gives Jamie butterflies. She smiles and decides not to reply tonight. The flag emoji was perfect.   
  
-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read so far!

  
-  
  
The next morning, Jamie wakes up to a knock on her door. She stumbles out of her bed and throws on a pair of shorts because answering the door in a tank top and boxer shorts probably isn't the best idea. She opens it to find Owen standing there, fully dressed looking refreshed and holding two cups of tea. 

"Tea?" He holds out a cup.   
  
Jamie takes the cup with a smile and walks back into the room. Owen follows and closes the door.   
  
"Thanks. What time is it?" She sips the tea.   
  
"Half 8. How did you sleep?"   
  
"Like a baby. Don't think I've slept that well in ages."   
  
"Well get ready, we have breakfast to eat!" He finishes his tea and heads back to the door. "And ladies to woo." He winks and leaves.   
  
Jamie laughs, takes a moment to drink her tea and heads for the shower. The thought of 'wooing' Dani leaves her feeling nervous, but well worth it, she thinks.   
  
At breakfast, Jamie watches as Owen stuffs his face with scrambled eggs and toast.   
  
"Christ, Owen." Jamie laughs as she sips her orange juice.   
  
He ignores the comment and looks up at her. "So, have you texted her yet?"   
  
"No," Jamie sighs. "What am I meant to say?"   
  
"Ask about the drink today. We could head over to the beach bar after lunch?"  
  
Jamie nods. She takes a deep breath and pulls her phone out, typing a message with shaky fingers.  
  
_**J**_ ** _amie:_** _Good morning. Hope you slept well. Just wondering if you and Hannah are still up for that drink today?_  
  
She puts her phone down on the table, the message still showing on the screen. She sits back and looks over at Owen who is still smiling, looking rather pleased with himself. Jamie shakes her head at him, she knows him well enough to read his expressions.   
  
She looks down at the phone to see three dots in a bubble and sits forward, watching intently.  
  
**_Dani Clayton:_** _Absolutely. Looking forward to it. What time?_  
  
Jamie bites her lip to stop herself smiling so much. She looks up at Owen who is trying to read the message upside down.   
  
"She said yes, what time?"   
  
"Um, 1?"   
  
Jamie picks her phone up.   
  
**_Jamie:_** _How does 1pm sound?_  
  
**_Dani Clayton:_** _Perfect. See you there._  
  
"Okay.. 1 o'clock." She whispers to herself and finishes her drink. Looking back to Owen, she can see that he genuinely looks nervous too. "What shall we do today?"   
  
They end up taking a cab into a nearby town and pick up some souvenirs for people back home along with a couple of bottles of tequila. They don't stray far from the main part of town because knowing their luck, they'd just end up getting lost. They stick around for an hour before deciding to go back.   
  
Jamie and Owen have known eachother for years. When Jamie first arrived in London she got herself into some sticky situations and spent some time locked up. When she was released with a new found love of gardening she set out to change her life which saw her moving to a small town. Quiet and boring. 

She moved into the same apartment complex as Owen and they met when Jamie came home one night extremely drunk and upset. He, a perfect stranger and gentleman, helped her to her apartment and stayed with her the whole night. Jamie would tell people she couldn't get rid of him after that, but the truth is that she owes him a lot more than she can possibly give. He pulled her out of a dark time and she will be forever grateful to him.  
  
They arrive at the beach bar 15 minutes early and grab a table out on the deck that overlooks the ocean. Jamie smooths down her black slacks and looks out to the water. She smokes a cigarette and disappears for a moment in her own little world. Owen is at the bar, deep in conversation with the barman, he always finds it easy to talk to people, the polar opposite of Jamie who avoids it at all costs usually.  
  
She looks around the beach and her eyes land on Dani, who is walking towards her with a light blue floral summer dress on. Jamie literally pinches herself to make sure she isn't dreaming because holy hell, if she isn't the most beautiful person she has ever seen. As if by some cruel twist of fate, Owen sees her reaction as he places their beers down on the table and chuckles under his breath.  
  
Dani and Hannah reach the table and Jamie suddenly has a new found respect for Owen; his personality shines through any situation, immediately putting people at ease. He greets Hannah with a kiss to the hand and gives Dani a warm smile. Jamie stands up and pulls out the chair beside her for Dani, who sits and whispers 'hi' in the sweetest way.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Jamie asks, her question directed to both Dani and Hannah.  
  
Hannah speaks up first. "Gin and Tonic would be lovely."  
  
"I'll have a rum and coke, please." Dani responds.  
  
"Girl after my own heart, Dani Clayton." Jamie gives her a crooked smile and nods, heading off to the bar.  
  
She takes a moment whilst the barman pours the drinks to gather herself. She looks back over her shoulder where she can see Dani listening to Owen.  
  
Dani looks over Owens shoulder and to Jamie, and it's not quite a smile she gives, but a quick flick of one eyebrow and a gentle bite of her bottom lip. The look alone is enough to set Jamie alight.  
  
The barman interrupts when he places the drinks on the counter. Jamie thanks him and picks them up. She walks back to the table and puts the drinks down. Owen is right in the middle of explaining how he studied cooking in Paris but now works in a restaurant near London. Hannah looks invested in the story, so Jamie leans in to Dani and whispers,  
  
"Has he tried talking in French yet?"  
  
Dani shakes her head. "I don't think so. Is it bad?"  
  
Jamie nods. "Very." She sips her beer. "So tell me, what do you do back home?"  
  
"I'm a school teacher at the moment."  
  
Jamie frowns. "At the moment?"  
  
"I'm hoping to move to England to be a nanny."  
  
"That sounds like it might be fun, Poppins." Jamie smirks.  
  
Dani seems to understand the Mary Poppins reference and laughs.  
  
"What do you do?" She asks.  
  
"I'm a gardener by trade, but I'm also the groundskeeper for a Manor in the countryside." Jamie answers.  
  
"That sounds like hard work."  
  
"Keeps me busy. Let's me do the thing I love. There's something about planting and watching flowers grow that is magical."  
  
She could be wrong, but Dani seems to really get it.  
  
"That's what I love about teaching. Being a part of shaping a child's life is worth the stress of it all."  
  
"Why the change in career and country?" Jamie asks, but instantly regrets it when she sees Dani frown and flinch a little like the question physically hurt her. "Sorry if that's too much, you don't need to.."  
  
"I want a fresh start. To get away from who I was pretending to be. England seems as good a place as any to do that. And besides, Hannah is moving back there soon so, I'll have a friend."  
  
Jamie smiles and nods in understanding. "Fresh starts are good." She gives Dani a look that let's her know she gets it, she's been there and she's here if needed.  
  
The afternoon turns into evening and they have been sat talking for hours. They have eaten and it's not until the chill in the sea breeze sends a shiver down Dani's spine that they even entertain the thought of moving.  
  
So they walk back to the main complex and sit in the same spot as the night before. Owen brings another round of drinks to the table and the chatter continues. Throughout the course of the day, Jamie had realised a few things about Dani. She is so much more than a pretty face, just as she expected. But she is smart too and kind. She cares about everyone, maybe a little too much. She is incredibly funny and _weird_ in the best way.  
  
There js no denying it at this point. Jamie is smitten.  
  
"Fancy a walk? I think I need a jacket." Dani asks, leaning in to Jamie.  
  
"Sure, come on." Jamie stands and without thinking about it, holds out her hand for Dani to take. She almost pulls it away, but Dani takes it.  
  
Jamie takes a deep breath as inconspicuously as she can and smiles. They walk away from the table and Dani moves her hand up Jamie's arm, sliding her arm in and linking. The feeling of Dani's skin against her own is electric, leaving her arm tingling and her heart pounding.  
  
"I'm so glad we met you. You and Owen. I thought this vacation would be terrible. I love Hannah but, given what this was supposed to be, I was dreading it."  
  
"I'm glad too." Jamie squeezes her arm a little. "You deserve a good holiday, regardless, Poppins."  
  
"I'm not sure my ex would agree with you." Dani mutters. "In fact, he said as much."  
  
"Geez. What a twat."  
  
"In fairness, I did break his heart. Finding out your girlfriend of 12 years is a lesbian must sting." Dani laughs a little, but it's dripping with embarrassment and guilt.  
  
Jamie's heart breaks for her. "Hey," she says softly. "You did the right thing."  
  
Dani nods and smiles whilst looking down at the ground. "You make me nervous."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Dani looks at her. "Yeah."  
  
The air between them feels charged and Jamie doesn't remember when they reached their destination and stopped walking, but here they are, stood infront of Dani's hotel room door facing eachother.  
  
Jamie thinks about it seriously. There's obviously something between them and she is certain that Dani feels it too. But the moment is special. _Dani_ is special.  
  
So she steps back, but Dani grabs her hand and pulls her in. Their bodies are flush together and Jamie feels as though her heart is about to burst out of her sternum. She looks into Dani's eyes and tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with the back of her fingers.  
  
It's just another second before Jamie's lips are pressed against Dani's. A kiss that wants to steal the pain and anguish directly from Dani's body and replace it with passion and acceptance.  
  
Jamie puts one hand on the side of Dani's neck and Dani moans very lightly into the kiss. Jamie smiles against her lips, resting their foreheads together as she breaks the kiss.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you." Dani whispers.  
  
"Me too."  
  
And they kiss again, but this time it's hard and hungry and Dani pulls Jamie in closer, arms wrapped around her back. Jamie parts her lips and sweeps her tongue against Dani's bottom lip. The invitation is accepted with a hum and Jamie runs her free hand through Dani's hair. Their tongues meet and slowly wind against eachother, exploring new territory.  
  
Jamie is all too aware that they are standing outside a holiday apartment complex and so she stops the kiss.  
  
"I'm a hundred percent down for this but," Jamie nods her head to her right, "we should probably go somewhere a bit more private."  
  
Dani laughs. "You're probably right. Come in?"  
  
She unlocks the door with the key card and steps inside. Jamie follows and closes the door behind her. She barely gets chance to look around the room before Dani pushes her against the door and kisses her.  
  
The kiss is hot and wet and full of want. Jamie moans as Dani bites into her lip purposefully and then sucks it lightly to ease the pain. She feels Dani's hand snake up her top, her nails scratching down against her stomach and it's _hot_ and forces another moan from Jamie's lips.  
  
Jamie hears something on the other side of the door and pulls her face away quickly. It's voices, definitely Owen. Most likely with Hannah.  
  
"Fuck, it's them." She whispers.  
  
Dani makes a noise that can only be described as a whine and it's adorable and makes Jamie laugh.  
  
"Hey," she runs the pad of her thumb down Dani's chin. "There are other nights. There _will be_ other nights." And she kisses her once more.  
  
Dani steps back and nods. Jamie adjusts her top and runs her hands through her hair. Dani opens the door.  
  
"Oh hey!" She says enthusiastically.  
  
Jamie steps out from behind her and does her best not to laugh at the shocked expression on Hannahs face. Owen however, has already decided what went on behind the closed door and couldn't look more amused.  
  
"I thought I might get an early night." Says Hannah, looking with wide eyes at Dani.  
  
Dani fakes a yawn and nods. "Oh, yeah, me too."  
  
Jamie sucks her lips into her mouth to stop from laughing and slides past Dani, trading places with Hannah.  
  
"G'night, Poppins." Jamie winks at her and turns to walk away.  
  
Owen catches up a moment later, his arm drapes over her shoulder and he laughs.  
  
"You animal."  
  
Jamie smacks him in the stomach with the back of her hand.  
  
"Don't be a twat. Nothing happened." Jamie snipped, but with a tell all smirk on her face that she just couldn't hide. "Okay, we kissed." She admitted and Owen fucking squealed. "But nothing more!"  
  
"Oh god, we interrupted didn't we?"  
  
Jamie looks at him. Maybe. She doesn't really know. The kissing was definitely hot and the way Dani ran her fingernails down her stomach drove her crazy, but this was already feeling like more than just a bit of fun.  
  
"No," she finally answers. "But next time, fucking text me." She laughs.  
  
They reach their rooms and say goodnight. Just as well really because Jamie feels like she really needs a cold shower and a second to process exactly what just happened.  
  
When she finishes her shower, she sits on the end of the bed with a towel wrapped around her. She notices the little blinking LED light on the top of her phone and picks it up.  
  
**_Dani Clayton:_** _Thank you, Jamie._  
  
_**J**_ _ **amie:**_ _You don't ever need to thank me for kissing you_ 😉  
  
**_Dani Clayton:_** _NOT what I meant, but good to know, cause I plan on doing it again as soon as possible._  
  
Jesus christ.  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Fine with me. As soon as possible._  
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _See you tomorrow?_  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _You bet. Tell me where and when and I'll be there._  
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Sweet dreams._

_-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented. Really love hearing what you think. 
> 
> Big shout out to ClomWrites, thanks for your advice and support. 🙏
> 
> Next chapter will be rated E. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> x

-  
  
The start of the third day in Mexico feels different, somehow. Owen talks about Hannah over breakfast. It really is a rarity to see this side of him. Back home he is very popular with the ladies, not that he sees it or even cares. He is happy with his work, his creations and his friends. But Hannah seems to have flicked some kind of switch inside him.  
  
Jamie listens intently and pushes food around her plate, she can't bring herself to eat, her stomach is in knots since she has done nothing but think about Dani; thinking about the way her lips felt and tasted.  
  
"We talked about going for a walk at some point today." Owen says with quite a reserved tone to his voice. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
Jamie smiles and shakes her head. "No, of course not."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you."  
  
"I'm a big girl, Owen. You can go, enjoy your date." She smirks.  
  
He doesn't deny it, he just smiles back at her and nods his head. They leave breakfast and walk back to their rooms. Jamie leans against the wall outside their rooms with a cigarette whilst Owen gets ready. He exits his room shortly after looking a little pale and nervous.  
  
"Hey," Jamie catches his attention before he leaves. "Have fun, yeah?"  
  
He smiles at her, waves and walks away towards the beach. Jamie decides to sit by the pool with a book. She does secretly wonder what Dani is up to since Hannah is out with Owen and considers texting her. She reads the same line of her book 6 times through lack of concentration before deciding to just do it. She picks up her phone.  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _So what have you been left to do since our friends are out on a date?_  
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Left the room, just in case the date goes a little too well_ 😂  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _So I'm in the bar drinking coffee. You?_  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Smart AND beautiful. I'm by the pool._  
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Feel free to join me._  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Be there soon._ <span;>  
  
The walk to the bar feels like its longer than it actually is. Probably because as soon as it's in view, Jamie can see Dani sitting on a bar stool. A navy blue bikini top with a black sarong covering her waist down with a slit up her outer thigh. Her mouth goes suddenly dry.  
  
"Hey, Poppins."  
  
Dani looks at her and flashes the biggest smile. It's quite literally breath-taking and it takes Jamie a second to regain composure.  
  
"I got you a pot of tea. Hannah said something about it being a hit with you English folk."  
  
Jamie laughs and takes a seat on the stool beside Dani, turning to face her with one arm resting on the bar. "She would be right."  
  
"So," Dani starts, pauses for a moment, "how much did Owen bug you about last night?"  
  
"He knew immediately," Jamie laughed "he's been on at me since the moment I saw you to talk to you."  
  
"Oh really?" Dani smirks. "And why didn't you?"  
  
Jamie blushes ever so slightly. "I was going to, but then you snuck up on me in the pool and beat me to it."  
  
The bartender leaves the pot of tea on the bar and Jamie opens the top, stirs the tea bags whilst inspecting it and puts the lid back on. When she looks back at Dani, she is met with a look of confusion.  
  
"Why aren't you pouring it?"  
  
"Gotta leave it to infuse. Unless you like your tea to taste like shit, that is." Jamie smirks. "Better learn how to make it if you're planning on moving to England."  
  
"I haven’t ever tried tea. Apart from iced tea."  
  
"You yanks." Jamie laughs. "How bad was it with Hannah last night, then?"  
  
Dani sighs and smiles. "It wasn't bad, but since we are sharing the room I was left with her interrogating me all night."  
  
"You're sharing the room?"  
  
"Well, yeah. It's the honeymoon suite. But she managed to get them to make sure there were separate beds before we arrived." Dani explains. "She wouldn't stop asking me so I gave in and told her I kissed you."  
  
"It was some kiss." Jamie smirks and can’t help but bite her lip.  
  
Dani takes a deep breath in and turns to look down at her coffee, a little shy it appears. Jamie chuckles and turns her attention to her tea, pouring it into a mug and adding one sugar and a drop of milk. She sips it slowly.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Dani finally adds.  
  
Jamie looks at her, head slightly tilted. There’s so many things she wants to say in response to that, but what she actually comes out with is,  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
Dani smiles and places her hand over Jamie's on the bar. "I'd really like that. Tonight? I reckon Hannah and Owen owe us one."  
  
"Yeah, I think they do." Her voice trails off towards the end of her response because Dani is stroking her hand with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Italian? It's nice apparently."  
  
There are no words left in Jamie's mind. Only the ability to nod and "Mmhhmm."  
  
Dani bites her lip, picking up on Jamie's reaction. "Say, six o'clock?" She moves her hand away from Jamie's to pick up her coffee.  
  
"Six is good. I'll let Owen know, if he ever comes back. I think there's a good chance they might run away together." Jamie laughs and picks up her tea.  
  
"When he mentioned Paris, Hannah lit up. It's her dream to live there."  
  
"What's your dream?" Jamie asks, sipping her tea.  
  
Dani stifles a laugh. "To leave Iowa and start over."  
  
"Sounds like that's already a work in progress. One day at a time, eh Poppins?"  
  
Dani smiles at her with a softness in her eyes like she has finally been understood.  
  
"One day at a time."  
  
Jamie finishes her tea and leans against the bar on her elbow. "So what part of England are you planning on moving to?"  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure actually. Hannah is going back to London, so maybe there?"  
  
Jamie laughs at the way Dani _asked_. "There are lots of great places in England. I moved from Manchester to London years ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yikes," Jamie breathes in through gritted teeth. "That's a long story. Let's just say I too wanted to escape."  
  
Dani gives her a sympathetic look and once again places her hand on top of Jamie's. "Would you ever go back?"  
  
Jamie shakes her head. "I don't think so." Having left behind a whole childhood of pain and abandonment, returning is the last thing on her mind. "Unless that's where you move, then I might consider it." She winks.  
  
Dani laughs and there's an adorable little blush on her cheeks. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Dani's hand is still on Jamie's hand, so Jamie turns it over, linking their fingers together. Dani watches it happen and Jamie can see the way she stops breathing for a moment. There's a tension between them that’s been lingering since last night and Jamie wants to lean in and kiss her, run her hand up the gap in her sarong just to feel if the skin there is as soft as it looks and-  
  
"Hey!" Dani shouts over Jamie's shoulder.  
  
Jamie turns her head to see Owen and Hannah walking towards them. She lets go of Dani's hand and turns. The pair are smiling, Hannah is holding onto Owens arm and they look rather cosy.  
  
"Did you have a nice time?" Dani asks.  
  
"We certainly did." Owen responds with a beaming smile that would challenge even the glow of the sun.  
  
They’re standing behind Dani and Jamie, looking from one to the other with suspicious eyes, but Hannah breaks the silence.  
  
"We wondered if you two fancied a walk on the beach? We saw some paddle boats for hire."  
  
"Sounds fun." Jamie says and stands up.  
  
They walk to the beach, Hannah is still holding onto Owens arm and Jamie wishes she could reach out, take Dani's hand and hold her close. She knows this is no longer just a trip for her and Owen - instead, they are likely going to spend the remainder of their time in Mexico with Dani and Hannah too.  
  
"So come on, tell me everything." Jamie says to Owen with a cheeky grin whilst they’re out on the water.  
  
He looks back at her whilst pedalling. "Jamie, she is wonderful. You can just label us as a pair of smitten kittens." He laughs and looks over to the other pedal boat that Hannah and Dani are using.  
  
Jamie nods in agreement. He is right. The last thing either of them expected was to meet someone on this trip. This is like something only written in movies. Too good to be true, maybe? But Jamie is willing to find out, for Dani and for herself.  
  
"I've asked Dani out on a date. Dinner tonight, do you mind?" Jamie asks, almost a little uncertain. Although she knows without a doubt that Owen will be fine with it.  
  
"Of course not. You have fun. Show her all that charm you have."  
  
"Oh god, what am I gonna wear?" Jamie asks rhetorically, a new wave of nerves rising through her body.  
  
Owen laughs at her and just shakes his head. They turn the boat to the right and head back towards the shore where Dani and Hannah are heading.  
  
"I do believe that the pool bar is calling out to us." Owen says with his hand against his ears. "Up for it?"  
  
Hannah giggles at him and nods.  
  
"Well in that case, I'm going to go change and meet you there?" Owen says.  
  
"I have to do the same." Hannah looks over at Dani. "See you there?"  
  
Dani nods and Hannah and Owen walk off together. Both Jamie and Dani already have their swimming attire on.  
  
"Just you and me then, kid." Jamie says, walking beside Dani.  
  
Dani gives what looks like a nervous smile. "Did you talk to Owen about tonight?"  
  
"I did. He's cool with it."  
  
They reach the pool and set their towels out on a couple of loungers. Jamie takes her shirt off, uncovering her arms and torso and she can't help but notice Dani looking. She smirks and sits on the lounger. Dani removes her sarong to reveal matching navy blue bikini bottoms. Jamie clears her throat, her eyes skimming over Dani's legs.  
  
"Blimey." She whispers ever so lightly, and Dani chuckles.  
  
Jamie stands up, the sight of Dani in a bikini is stunning and she actually doesn't feel like she deserves to be looking. The kiss they shared the night before forces itself to the forefront of her mind and she searches for something to stop the tingle in her lower abdomen. She takes a deep breath and walks the couple of steps towards the pool, dips a foot in to check the temperature. Yep, it's cool enough, should do the trick. So she removes her sunglasses, throws them back on the sun lounger and looks at Dani.  
  
"Coming?" She smirks and then dives in.  
  
When she emerges from the water, Dani is sat with her legs dipped in the water, smiling over at her. Jamie swims over and wipes the water off her face.  
  
"Don't make me pull you in." Jamie smirks and runs her hands through her hair.  
  
"You wouldn't." Dani teases.  
  
Jamie laughs and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"  
  
Dani bites her lip, shakes her head.  
  
"Oh, you would be very wrong." And she flicks water onto her legs.  
  
Dani gasps and laughs. She places her hands either side of her legs and leans forward a little. "I dare you." She says in a lower voice than usual that hits Jamie right in the pit of the stomach.  
  
Jamie grabs her arms and pulls Dani into the water with a splash. She puts one arm around her waist to hold her up so her head doesn't go under the water. Dani laughs and Jamie can feel her body tense as the cool water settles around her.  
  
Dani puts her hands on either side of Jamie's face and looks at her, her smile as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky and Jamie feels like she is looking directly into heaven. It's just a couple more seconds of staring at each other before they hear, "Ahem."  
  
Owen is standing by the pool, looking over at them and laughing. "Caught you again!"  
  
Dani laughs and looks back at Jamie. "He really has got such bad timing, hasn't he?"  
  
"He sure has." Jamie looks over at Owen, narrows her eyes and mouths the word 'Twat' to him. He laughs heartily, puts his stuff down and takes a running jump into the pool.  
  
"Cannonball!" He shouts in mid air, holding his knees to his chest and hitting the water with an almighty splash that soaks both Dani and Jamie.  
  
Dani squeals and buries her head into Jamie's neck as if to hide from the splashes. There's an unmistakable feeling of lips against her neck, a light kiss and a smile. It makes her knees weak.  
  
Owen emerges from the water and shakes his head to get the water out of his face and hair, looking all too proud of himself. Jamie gives him a middle finger and laughs at him, because he is such a child and she can't help herself.  
  
Dani moves her arms from around Jamie's neck now and steps back in the water. "I need a drink."  
  
The three of them wade through the water towards the pool, but Owen turns back when he sees Hannah arrive. At the bar, Jamie orders two beers for her and Dani and they sit on the little stools that are submerged in the water.  
  
"Got to be honest, I'm glad our friends like each other." Dani says, then sips her beer.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, gives us a chance to be alone."  
  
"Best parts of the holiday so far, I'd say." Jamie responds with a crooked smile.  
  
"I really want to kiss you." Dani whispers, her eyes lingering on Jamie's mouth.  
  
"You'll have to take me to dinner first." Jamie let's the tip of her tongue slide across her bottom lip just for a second and smirks at the way Dani's cheeks blush ever so slightly.  
  
"I plan to."  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing what other plans you have in that mind of yours."  
  
"Mm, I couldn't possibly say out loud," She says quietly. "Not in public, anyway."  
  
"Poppins," Jamie raises an eyebrow and smirks "you flirt."  
  
Hannah and Owen join them at the bar, interrupting the conversation. Probably a good thing this time, Jamie thinks, because it's taking everything in her power not to lean in and kiss Dani.  
  
Owen orders two cocktails served in coconuts for him and Hannah and Jamie laughs because they look ridiculous.  
  
"I just remembered,” Owen blurts, “I brought a beach ball!"  
  
He exits the pool, grabs the packet and blows up the beach ball. Hannah is watching him closely, smiling as always.  
  
"Such a child." Jamie mutters.  
  
"Could be fun." Dani retorts with a smile, finishes her drink and walks out into the water. She turns to look at Jamie over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow.  
  
Jamie stops breathing. She swears she could die right now and be happy. The sight of Dani in front of her; the sun reflecting off her wet skin, the way her eyes tell stories of passion and warmth - she is certain that this is paradise.  
  
So they play like fucking children, hitting the ball in the air to each other and to be honest, really pissing off the other holiday makers.  
  
Jamie notices that it's 4pm and approaches Dani. “See you at six?”  
  
Dani looks at her, a glisten in her eyes. “Can’t wait.”  
  
-  
  
Jamie stands at the wardrobe in a towel after her shower looking in at her clothes. She settles on skinny black jeans, a plain white vest and black leather jacket. She finishes the outfit with a silver chain hanging from the side of her jeans and doc marten boots.  
  
She picks her phone up once she is ready. There’s a text from Owen.  
  
_**O**_ _ **wen Sharma:**_ _Hannah and I are going for dinner. Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t!_  
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Thanks mate. Doesn’t leave much does it?_  
  
She slides her phone into her pocket. It’s 5.40pm, so she leaves the room and walks slowly in the direction of the restaurant. Her stomach is littered with nerves and excitement at the prospect of being around Dani. Alone.  
  
She stands outside the restaurant, absentmindedly tapping her boot against the wall she is leaning on. She thinks about Dani; her piercing blue eyes, full lips that are soft and feel <span;> _so_ <span;>good, the silky smooth sound of her voice and-  
  
“ _Holy_ _fuck..”_ Jamie whispers to herself as she sees Dani walking towards her.  
  
Dani is wearing a red tartan pinafore dress with a long sleeved black t-shirt underneath. Her legs are bare, sun-kissed and slender. Jamie pushes herself off the wall, slides her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and walks towards Dani.  
  
“You look..” she trails off as words fail her. She hopes her eyes convey what she wants to say and draws the conclusion that they do because Dani blushes.  
  
Jamie leans in, kisses her on the cheek. “Ready?”   
  
Dani nods and they walk into the restaurant. The waiter seats them in a quiet corner, dimly lit with candlelight and a low hum of music in the background. Jamie hangs her jacket off the back of the chair and looks over at Dani.  
  
“Just in case you get cold again.” She smirks.  
  
“How thoughtful,” she leans in a little, looks down at Jamie’s lips, bites her own and lowers her voice, “although there are other ways you could keep me warm.”  
  
Jamie doesn’t have time to respond before the waiter is back and pouring wine into their glasses. Dani is looking up at him, smiling sweetly and thanking him. Jamie is less articulate, she just smiles and nods at him.  
  
Dani lifts the glass to her lips when the waiter leaves and looks over at Jamie. Jamie realises she probably needs to speak and stop picturing Dani underneath her, they have an entire dinner to get through yet.  
  
“So, Poppins. Tell me about Iowa.”  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
“Everything.” Jamie answers with a smile.  
  
She listens as Dani talks. She explains about her life growing up, how her father passed away when she was younger. She explains how her mother took it badly and hasn’t been sober for 18 years. She explains that she spent so much time with her ex and his family as a child because some nights it was the only way she would get fed. And Jamie relates to some of it. Most definitely relates to the pain of being abandoned by parents.  
  
As Dani explains the most recent events, she seems to shrink into herself, her voice a little more high pitched than usual and her fingers tugging away at a napkin.  
  
Jamie puts one hand on top of Dani's. “Hey,” she whispers, “it’s okay.”   
  
Her words seem to settle Dani a little. “I’m sorry, I don’t really talk about it much.”  
  
“Don’t ever apologise for being you, Dani.”  
  
Their food arrives and whilst eating, they change the topics to more light hearted subjects. Movies, music, books. Jamie learns that Dani's favourite movie is Pretty Woman. Her favourite genre of music is Country. Her favourite book series is Harry Potter.  
  
Jamie also learns something about herself. That she has never, not once, felt more comfortable in another person’s presence.  
  
Dani Clayton has well and truly taken up residence inside Jamie’s heart.  
  
“Ready to go?” Jamie asks as Dani finishes her wine. “We could go for a walk on the beach. Unless you’re tired, I could walk you back?”  
  
Dani laughs. “Jamie, it’s only almost 8pm, I’d love to go for a walk with you. Maybe grab a drink after?”  
  
Jamie sighs at herself, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. She stands and holds out her hand for Dani to take, which she does. They leave the restaurant and walk hand in hand towards the beach in silence. The sun has set and the only light is that of a few floor lamps that illuminate the pathway.  
  
They step out into the sand, leaving behind them the distant noise of chatter and entertainment. The only sound Jamie can hear now is the pounding of her own heart as Dani traces her thumb across Jamie’s hand.  
  
They walk a few more moments into the moonlight until Jamie stops them and looks up into the night sky.  
  
“See that star constellation?” Jamie points up to the sky.  
  
Dani follows her finger and looks. “Yeah?”  
  
“That's Orions Belt.” Jamie states confidentiality and looks back at Dani.  
  
“Really?” Dani asks. She looks back to Jamie with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Not a fuckin' clue. Could be.” She smirks and shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Dani laughs and it sounds like music. It's happy and genuine and Jamie has to bite her tongue so she doesn’t say something completely cringey.  
  
“I feel like we’ve known each other forever, you know?” Dani says, twirling Jamie's fingers around her own.  
  
“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” Jamie tilts her head as she looks at Dani.  
  
“When I was with Eddie, I never felt this.. excitement. Like how the movies tell you you’re supposed to feel after a first date.” Dani says quietly, staring down at their hands.

"And how do you feel?” Jamie asks with a playful tone.  
  
Dani looks up at her, her face glowing in the moonlight and Jamie thinks she could stay and look at her forever. Dani just smiles and steps forward, places both her hands on the lapels of Jamie’s leather jacket and tugs them gently.  
  
“A little cold, actually.” She whispers with one eyebrow raised, her bottom lip is caught between her teeth and her eyes darken.  
  
Jamie swallows. She takes a small step forward, bridging the gap between them. One hand rests on the back of Dani's head, fingers sinking into blonde waves and she looks down at Dani's lips.  
  
“Kiss me, Jamie.” Dani breathes.  
  
Jamie leans in, her lips pressing against Dani's softly. She hears Dani hum ever so lightly into the kiss and feels her hands move to rest on Jamie’s waist, pulling her in closer. Jamie smiles against Dani's lips and pulls back. “Best be getting inside if you're cold, eh?”  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter is pure smut. Enjoy!

\-   
  
Dani presses Jamie against a palm tree as soon as they reach a secluded and dark area of the resort. Jamie is unable to hide the smirk on her face, she’s also unable to hide how insanely turned on she is right now as Dani slips her tongue into her mouth.   
  
The kiss is hot and wet and Dani tastes like white wine. Jamie pushes back a little with her body, forcing them apart. “Mm, a little impatient Poppins?”   
  
Dani grins and runs her hands under Jamie's jacket and around her sides, she lifts the fabric of her t-shirt and strokes her fingers across bare skin.

Jamie gasps, her head falls back against the tree and she closes her eyes. Dani leans in and kisses the newly exposed skin on Jamie’s neck, pressing the tip of her tongue against it and sucking gently.   
  
“Fuck, Dani.” Jamie mutters. She puts one hand in Dani's hair and pulls gently. “We should.. go.” She manages to whisper through deep breaths.   
  
They reach the room in a matter of minutes and Jamie opens the door with a swipe of the key card and pushes it open. Jamie slides off her jacket and throws it to one side. Something feels so right about being alone with Dani, about watching Dani's eyes scan the surface of her skin, the bite of her lip it brings and the heavy rise and fall of her chest.   
  
Jamie steps forward and pins Dani against the glass door that leads out to the small patio. She slides one hand around her back, the other resting on the cool glass.   
  
Dani sighs as Jamie presses her body against her and gently grinds her hips. Jamie leans in and kisses Dani's neck, trails up to her jawline, finally meeting her mouth. Her tongue hungrily slides between parted lips. Dani is pulling on her vest impatiently, she lifts it and drags short nails along defined abs.   
  
Jamie breaks the kiss and pulls Dani away from the glass, she uses her free hand to pull the curtain closed and walks Dani back towards the bed.   
  
Dani falls back onto the bed with a giggle and Jamie smirks. She pulls her top over her head and throws it to one side. Dani sits up and reaches out, pulls Jamie in by her belt and kisses her stomach. Her hands shakily pull on the buckle until it comes loose and she pulls it from the loops, letting it drop to the floor.   
  
Dani looks up at Jamie whilst her tongue grazes the skin on her abdomen. Jamie’s chest thumps, her breath ragged and unnatural. She leans down, slides her hands under Dani's legs and pushes her up the bed. Dani lies back, her eyes not leaving Jamie.   
  
“I have a.. confession.” Dani whispers.   
  
Jamie positions herself above Dani, holding herself up on her hands and knees. “Yeah?”   
  
“I’ve never..” Dani sighs, “with a woman before.”   
  
Jamie understands instantly and uses one hand to move a stray piece of blonde hair out of Dani's face. “Nothing has to happen here, Poppins. There’s no expectations. I just enjoy spending time with you.”   
  
“No.. I mean,” Dani pulls down on Jamie's body, “I _want_ to. I just wanted you to know.”   
  
Jamie leans in and places a kiss onto Dani's lips. She lets herself be pulled down by Dani now, adjusting so one leg is between Dani's thighs. She kisses her slowly and passionately for a moment, but slow is not want Dani wants. Her hands are wandering, scratching bare skin and pulling on belt loops to find any kind of friction.   
  
“Too many clothes.” Jamie mutters as she trails wet kisses down Dani's neck.   
  
Dani hums and tears one hand away from Jamie’s skin to pull down the zip at the side of her dress. She leans up on her elbows and forces Jamie up.   
  
Jamie steps back and away from the bed, slides off her jeans and kicks off her boots whilst Dani lifts the dress over her head in front of her. With it, she also lifts her long sleeve t-shirt, leaving her standing in her underwear. A vision.   
  
“Christ, Dani,” Jamie whispers, marvelling in the sight before her. “you’re beautiful.”   
  
Dani pulls Jamie back in to a hard kiss. It’s tongue and teeth and light moans and they fall back onto the bed. Jamie is on top of Dani again now, one leg between Dani's thighs. She uses one hand to cup Dani's breast over her bra, squeezing gently. She slides her fingers under it, stroking over an erect nipple. Dani moans into the kiss and pushes her hips up, unexpectedly pressing herself against Jamie's thigh.   
  
“Fuck.” Dani whispers into the kiss.   
  
Jamie can feel how wet Dani is through her lacy underwear and can’t help the sharp intake of breath the discovery brings.   
  
Dani reaches behind her and unclips her bra and then turns her attention to Jamie's and discards them beside the bed. She pulls hard so their bodies are flush, skin on skin and it takes Jamie's breath away. Dani's hands are soft and light on her back, whilst her tongue is rough and determined inside Jamie’s mouth in comparison.

Jamie grinds her hips again, pushing her thigh harder between Dani's legs. She strokes one hand up the length of Dani's side, landing with a soft palm on her breast. She squeezes, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and Dani whimpers.   
  
Dani's nails dig in as she slowly glides them down both of Jamie’s arms, the kiss is broken, smoky eyes look up. Jamie feels her arms tremble under light scratches and each breath she takes becomes longer, deeper. She stares into Dani's eyes and guides her hand down Dani's stomach.   
  
Jamie traces one finger over the front of Dani's underwear with barely any pressure, but it's enough, it seems, to make Dani gasp.   
  
“Jamie..” She says through gritted teeth in desperation. She lets her head drop back onto the bed as Jamie's finger traces back up with added pressure.   
  
Jamie kneels up and uses both hands to pull down Dani's underwear. She slides them off her legs and let’s them drop to the floor. She leans with her arms either side of Dani's shoulders, drops her face to gently bite a collarbone. She kisses up her neck, stopping by her ear.   
  
“I want to taste you, is that okay?” Jamie whispers.   
  
Dani whines and nods. “Y- yes.”   
  
Jamie kisses her lips, a hard but full kiss that she hopes makes Dani feel safe. She slowly slips down between Dani's legs, leaving gentle kisses along her chest and stomach, her hands move Dani's legs apart, fingers trace small circles on her inner thigh that make the blonde shiver.   
  
Jamie doesn’t take her eyes off Dani the whole time. Not when she is gliding one finger through hot wetness, not when she touches her clit with her tongue for the first time, not when she dips her tongue low and certainly not when she buries one finger deep inside her. Dani gasps, moans, thrusts her hips up for more. It’s ragged and all over the place, but Jamie loves it.   
  
Dani puts one hand on Jamie’s head, grabs a handful of her hair and pulls gently. Jamie flicks her tongue quickly whilst her finger curls repeatedly inside. Dani arches her back off the bed and moans loudly.   
  
“Fuck. Jamie,” Dani pulls harder on Jamie’s hair, “don’t stop.”   
  
Of course she won’t stop, she doesn’t ever want to stop. She adds another finger, pushing deeper and harder.   
  
Dani is close, her legs tremble and hands pull at any part of Jamie that she can find. “Come here.. please.” She whimpers with a shaky voice.   
  
Jamie lifts her head and slides up her body, fingers still moving relentlessly and she presses her thumb against her clit to replace where her tongue had been. Dani, with both hands on either side of Jamie’s neck, pulls her down into an open mouthed kiss and digs her nails into the skin there.   
  
Jamie holds Dani as she feels her tighten around her fingers, holds her as her body tenses and as she cries out her orgasm into Jamie’s neck.   
  
Jamie slows her hand to a stop and allows herself to press a little more of her weight into Dani. She plants small kisses onto the soft skin of Dani's neck whilst catching her breath.   
  
“Oh my god,” Dani whispers breathlessly, “that was.” She gasps as Jamie pulls her fingers away slowly. Dani wraps her arms around Jamie's back, holding her close.   
  
Jamie laughs. “Yeah, it was.”   
  
Jamie can still feel Dani's legs trembling beneath her and can feel her heart pounding. It's a moment of serenity, just being. Paradise, Jamie thinks.   
  
\-   
  
Jamie’s eyes jerk open suddenly. The room is dark and she doesn’t know how or when it happened, but her and Dani had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms. Something snapped her from dreaming and she can’t place what it was. Dani is still sleeping with her head resting on Jamie’s chest. The red LED of the alarm on the bedside table reads 02:04am and Jamie sighs.   
  
“Jamie?” A muffled voice from behind the door calls out.   
  
“Shit. Dani.” She shakes her gently until her eyes open. “Hannah is at the door.”   
  
Dani jumps up, holding the covers around her chest. She laughs. “Probably should have told her I was spending the night, shouldn’t I?”   
  
Jamie nods and stands up. She's still wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. She looks back at Dani who is unashamedly staring.   
  
“Hey!” Jamie laughs, “My face is up here.” She points to her own face and shrugs a t-shirt on. “You’d better get the door before she starts thinking I’ve murdered you or something.”   
  
Dani stands up and throws on an oversized t-shirt of Jamie’s. Luckily it's quite long, so she doesn’t bother searching for her underwear and just walks straight to the door.   
  
Dani opens the door, being sure to only open it as much as needed so Hannah can see her face.   
  
“Hi. I’m really sorry, Han, we fell asleep.” Dani blurts straight away.   
  
Hannah, it seems, is a little tipsy. Jamie peeks out through the curtain to see her leaning back against Owen and has to contain her excitement for the pair of them. Instead, she turns her attention back to Dani.   
  
Dani, who is talking sweetly to her friend. Words which Jamie should hear but is deafened by the distraction of Dani wearing her t-shirt with absolutely no underwear underneath.   
  
Dani, who definitely knows Jamie is watching, tugs gently on the bottom of the t-shirt, lifting it ever so slightly at the side and revealing a little more skin.   
  
Jamie clears her throat quietly and keeps herself rooted to the spot she is standing.   
  
“Jamie in?” Owen asks.   
  
Jamie walks over and stands behind Dani, peeking her head out to her friend.   
  
“Y'alright?” She asks, raising her eyebrows.   
  
Owen grins. “I get it. We'll leave you to it. I’m walking Hannah back then I’m going to bed so,” he looks between Jamie and Dani, “keep it down, yeah?”   
  
Jamie closes the door in his face as Owen laughs heartily on the other side of the door. They hear their voices trail off and Jamie sighs, runs one hand through her hair and turns back to Dani.   
  
“Sorry about him,” Jamie says gently, a little afraid, honestly, that Owen may have embarrassed Dani with his comment. “he’s a bit of a twat sometimes.”   
  
Dani steps forward until she is standing in front of Jamie. “Don’t apologise,” she runs one hand down Jamie’s arm, “I like a challenge.” She finishes with a raised brow.   
  
“You think you can be quiet?” Jamie asks, her voice a little lower than usual.   
  
Dani takes one of Jamie's hands and slowly slides it up under her shirt, pressing it against her breast. “No idea. But I’ll definitely have fun trying.” She teases.   
  
Jamie steps forward, forcing Dani back against a wall. She moves her hand from Dani’s breast and pulls the t-shirt up and over her head. She hands it to Dani.   
  
“You might wanna keep hold of this, then.”   
  
She doesn’t give Dani time to respond before pushing her thigh up in-between her legs. She is already soaked, dripping, actually.   
  
“Jesus, you’re so wet.” Jamie whispers into Dani’s ear as she kisses her neck. She places both hands on Dani's hips and forces them down onto her thigh.   
  
“Fuck, Jamie.” Dani moans, louder than she probably expected.   
  
Jamie smirks, “I thought you said quiet.”   
  
Dani doesn’t respond, she just let’s herself glide against Jamie's thigh and rests her head back against the wall.   
  
Jamie places both of her hands on the wall either side of Dani's head, her hips slowly grinding to match the pace of Dani’s movements. “Don’t stop,” Jamie whispers into her ear, bites down on the sensitive skin just below it, “but don’t come yet.”   
  
Dani whimpers and her breathing quickens. She claws at Jamie's back, her hands find their way up her top and down to her hips. She pulls Jamie in harder, moaning a little too loudly.   
  
“Shh,” Jamie soothes.   
  
Dani whines and Jamie can tell just from how wet her own thigh is, covered in Dani's arousal, that she must be going out of her mind. She considers carrying on this way, letting Dani grind against her thigh, dragging it out for as long as possible, but she has an overwhelming urge to please Dani, to give her anything she wants. So,   
  
“Tell me what you want.” Jamie looks directly into Dani's eyes. They’re filled with want and hunger.   
  
Dani's top lip curls as she says, “Fuck me.”   
  
Jamie can see the animal behind Dani’s eyes, clawing to get out, to claim what’s hers. She drops down to her knees and lifts one of Dani's legs, lets it rest over her shoulder. She looks up, slides one hand down Dani’s trembling stomach slowly, simultaneously sliding her other hand up the inside of her thigh.   
  
Dani places one hand in Jamie’s hair and holds onto the t-shirt that was given to her before for dear life. Her breath shakes, tiny squeaks of anticipation surface in her throat.   
  
Jamie doesn’t deny it any longer, she flicks the tip of her tongue against Dani's clit once, twice. Dani’s hips buck and she tightens the grip in Jamie's hair.   
  
Jamie looks up at Dani. Her head is back against the wall, she is breathing so heavy it looks like her chest is threatening to crack wide open. She has her bottom lip stuck between teeth, hard, to stop herself from making any noise.   
  
Using one finger, Jamie slides inside Dani slowly, watching as her back arches off the wall. She pulls back out, uses the same finger to slide against her clit whilst her mouth gently nibbles the inside of her thigh. She repeats the process again and again and it’s all too teasingly slow for Dani, who groans and tugs at Jamie’s hair.   
  
“Please.. Jamie.”   
  
Jamie smirks against her skin but obliges practically as soon as Dani finishes speaking. She uses two fingers now, pushes up deep inside Dani and moves her tongue back to her clit. The noises that Dani makes are fucking sonnets, music that Jamie could listen to all day long.   
  
She curls her fingers and flicks her tongue repeatedly. Her free hand reaches up and rests between Dani's breasts. Dani holds the t-shirt to her mouth and bites down, muffling the moans that she can’t seem to stop.   
  
Jamie continues relentlessly. She moves her other hand down to the leg that is resting on her shoulder and digs nails in. Dani shakes, she drops the t-shirt from her mouth, uses that hand to grab the nearest piece of furniture to keep herself upright.   
  
All attempts at being quiet have gone out of the window as Dani comes. She cries out, cursing and breathing out Jamie’s name. The side table she is holding onto rocks and a lamp falls to the floor with a crash. Dani doesn’t even notice it.   
  
Jamie slows and let’s Dani ride it out, she kisses her thigh softly a few times and stands up. Dani slumps onto her, arms wrapped around her shoulders.   
  
“You definitely failed that challenge, Poppins.” She laughs.   
  
Dani chuckles into Jamie’s neck.   
  
“And you broke a lamp."   
  
Dani lifts her head and looks down at the broken lamp. “Whoops.” she laughs.   
  
Jamie stays leaning against her for a moment, let’s Dani catch her breath. She steps back, pulling Dani with her and onto the bed, back under the sheets.   
  
“Do you think we got away with it?” Dani asks quietly whilst tucking her face into Jamie’s t-shirt.   
  
Jamie just breathes out a laugh and shrugs. They stay silent for a few moments, Jamie strokes up and down Dani's arm softly. She’s comfortable, warm, and can’t remember the last time she felt this way in another persons company. Dani, she thinks, isn’t just another person. No, she's a special kind of flower, _rare_. 


	5. Chapter 5

\-   
  
Typically, for Jamie, morning afters are not all that pleasant. Although if she is honest with herself, there hasn’t been a ‘morning after’ for some time. This one, however, feels more like coming home.   
  
She opens her eyes to find Dani looking at her. Blue eyes that remind her of the ocean on a calm day, porcelain skin that looks as smooth as silk, a smile that sends a shot of adrenaline straight to her heart.   
  
“Hi.” Dani whispers.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
“I promise I wasn’t staring. You just woke up at the exact moment I opened my eyes.”   
  
“I don’t believe you.”   
  
Dani laughs and tucks herself in closer. Jamie adjusts so that Dani's head is resting under her chin.   
  
“Sorry about the lamp.” Dani mutters, clearly holding back a laugh.   
  
\-   
  
Jamie is dreading this next moment. Dani has gone, left about an hour ago to shower and get ready for the day and Jamie has done the same. She stands at her door, hand on the handle, fully aware that Owen is standing outside. She opens it slowly.   
  
“Before you say anything, just-" Jamie starts, but stops when she sees Owen holding out a cup of tea. “Thanks?” She frowns and takes the cup.   
  
He just grins at her. Jamie looks around her quickly and then back to Owen. “What?”   
  
“Nothin’ much.” He sings back at her.   
  
“Oh my god, you and Hannah?” Jamie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Did you...?”   
  
“No! I’m not an animal like you,” he laughs, “We just had a little kiss goodnight.”   
  
“Firstly, I am very happy for you. Tell me everything,” she sips her tea quickly, “and secondly, I am not an animal.”   
  
Owen sets off walking, he looks like he's floating and for a second Jamie thinks he might burst into song like in some cheesy musical scene. He turns to face her but continues to walk backwards.   
  
“It was perfect. _She_ is perfect.” He states and turns around to walk forward again.   
  
Jamie smiles, she’s elated for him. Hell, she’s elated for herself.   
  
“And um,” Owen stops walking and turns to Jamie, “One of you is definitely an animal. Did you,” he looks around them and lowers his voice, “Did you _break_ something at one point?”   
  
Jamie snickers and almost spits out her tea. He definitely heard. “There may have been a small incident involving a lamp. Nothing weird, she just knocked it off the side.”   
  
Owen laughs and shakes his head. They walk to the breakfast bar, grab some pastries and orange juice and take a seat at a table.   
  
“So, you had a good night then?” Owen finally asks.   
  
Jamie looks at him with a crooked smile. “Yes, Owen.” But she knows he is asking more than just that simple question by the way he's looking at her.   
  
“Okay,” she sits up a little and clears her throat, “Never in my 28 years of living have I met someone as incredible as Dani. I mean, she's fuckin' perfect. And you know me, Owen, nothing is good enough, everything is exhaustive, but god..” she takes a breath, smiles down at the half eaten croissant in her hand, “She’s worth the effort.”   
  
Owen looks shocked, completely taken aback. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Jamie cringes at herself and slumps down into the chair.   
  
“I sound like a loser, don’t I? Fuck.”   
  
Owen shakes his head, “No, no! You sound.. _in love_.”   
  
Jamie scoffs, “Oh come on! It's only been a few days.”   
  
“Okay then answer this,” He drops his pastry onto the plate and rubs his hands together, disposing of any flakes, and leans forward, “How will you feel when we leave for England and she goes back to America?”   
  
Jamie stops breathing. She thinks about it quite seriously for a minute. Yes, she has only known her for a few days, but within those few days she has gotten to know Dani, enough to know she has completely fallen for her. And Jamie, being a hopeless romantic deep down in her heart ( _very_ secretly), believes there may be such a thing as love at first sight.   
  
Owen smirks. “That’s what I thought.”   
  
Jamie realises her facial expression must have answered for her, no doubt one that screams _‘I will be completely fucking gutted, do you think I’ll fit in her suitcase?_ ’. She sighs and sips her juice.   
  
A few moments pass and Jamie watches Owen tense and sit up straight, his eyes gaze off into the distance behind her. Jamie turns around to see Dani and Hannah walking towards them.   
  
Dani is wearing a long, flowy summer dress. Her hair half pinned back and a radiant smile on her face as she talks to her friend.   
  
The sight alone is enough to leave Jamie’s mouth dry and her heart in her stomach, fluttering away.   
  
To onlookers, Jamie and Owen must look like a pair of love-struck idiots staring at their crushes at a school disco, waiting to be asked to dance. _Idiots_.   
  
Jamie stands as Dani reaches them and leans in to kiss her on the cheek. She lingers for a moment, taking in the scent of coconut shampoo and flowery perfume.   
  
“Hi.” Jamie says. She steps back and pulls out a chair for Dani to sit at and she gladly accepts. “Do you want a drink?”   
  
“Oh, no thank you. We actually have to head out soon. We have a trip booked for a couple of nights, some Mayan temple thing.” Dani smiles, but it's hiding a look of disappointment.   
  
“Hey that sounds like fun!” Jamie says a little too enthusiastically, also hiding her disappointment.   
  
“Yeah,” Dani smiles, her eyes fixed on Jamie's mouth, “so we'll see you in a couple of days?”   
  
Jamie leans in, her face just inches from Dani's. “I'll be here. And you can always text me if you get particularly bored.”   
  
Dani hums, her eyes unmoved. Jamie leans in further and kisses her on the lips, puts one hand on the side of her face to hide the affectionate display from Hannah and Owen on the other side of the table. It’s just a simple kiss, closed mouthed, full, gentle, but begs for more.   
  
She pulls back after a moment and runs her thumb across Dani's bottom lip. “There.” She smiles.   
  
Hannah stands form her seat and picks up her overnight bag. “Come on then, love, best be going. See you, Jamie.”   
  
Jamie smiles over at Hannah, “See ya, Hannah. Have a good time.” She looks back at Dani, “and you too, yeah?”   
  
Dani nods, stands up and walks around the table to Hannah. They walk away towards the reception area.  
  
Jamie sits down and looks over at Owen. “Fancy getting shit faced?”   
  
“Absolutely!”   
  
So they do. They spend half of the day at the pool bar. Then they stumble over to play tennis, very badly. Later they sit at the entertainment show, chatting with some other Brits who are on their holidays. They call it a night when neither of them can walk straight, embarrassingly its only 10pm when their heads hit their respective pillows.

The day after is definitely a sunglasses kind of day. They lie by the pool with two big bottles of water each and snooze the morning away. Only by lunch time when they’re feeling a little better do they attempt to eat, successfully forcing some toast and orange juice.   
  
“Why did we think getting so drunk was a good idea?” Owen asks as they taking their places back on sun loungers under a parasol.   
  
“I don’t know, but I’m blaming you.” Jamie groans, securing her sunglasses over her eyes.   
  
“What did I do? It was your idea!”   
  
“ _Hey Jamie, let’s go to Mexico for two weeks!”_ She imitates him with a laugh.   
  
“Okay, point taken.” He sighs heavily. “BUT, I hope you mention my truly terrible idea at your wedding speech when you marry Dani.” He laughs.   
  
Jamie lifts her head sharply, instantly regretting it. She doesn’t have the energy to banter with him so gives in. “M'kay, I promise.” She closes her eyes behind her sunglasses.   
  
“Jamie. Wake up.”   
  
Jamie opens her eyes to see Owen standing over her. She grumbles a little and sits up. “What?”   
  
“Sorry mate, your phone has been buzzing none stop.”   
  
Jamie reaches for her phone that she tucked under a towel on the floor and unlocks it. There’s a missed call and four text messages.   
  
A text and a missed call from Rebecca. And three texts from Dani.   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Hi._  
 _ **Dani Clayton:**_ _Would it be weird if I said I miss you?_  
 _ **Dani Clayton:**_ _Of course it would be. I’m sorry._   
  
Jamie smiles down at her phone, only briefly aware that Owen is staring at her. She ignores him and types out a reply.   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Not weird at all. In fact, I kinda miss you too._  
 _ **Jamie:**_ _Are you having fun?_   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Oh good. Well in that case, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, if you’re free? It is an interesting trip, I won’t lie._   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Always free for you, Poppins._   
  
Jamie puts her phone down and looks up at Owen, who is smiling like he's waiting for an update. She smirks at him and lies back down. “They’re having a good time.” She mutters and turns onto her side.   
  
Dani being gone for 2 days gives Jamie a chance to think. To think about what she is feeling really means. You see it in the movies, summer holiday romances; a wonderful two week relationship that gets left behind on the beach like a forgotten pair of sunglasses. This doesn’t feel like that. This doesn’t feel like it could just come to a grinding halt after two weeks, at least, that’s not what Jamie wants to happen anyway.   
  
Owen is the type of guy who wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn’t care who sees it. So it comes as no surprise to Jamie that he's wracking his brains to come up with some kind of plan for when Hannah and Dani get back tomorrow.   
  
“What about snorkelling?” he asks whilst scanning a brochure.   
  
Jamie sits back in the chair, watching the entertainment staff sing a rendition of What’s Up? by 4 Non Blonde’s. She shakes her head “Nope.”   
  
Owen sighs, “You are literally no help.”   
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She tears her eyes away from the stage, sips her coke and sits up straight. 

“Right. They’ll have had a busy couple of days, so maybe something that doesn’t involve much energy.” Owen says, his eyes shoot up to Jamie and he bursts into laughter.   
  
Jamie shrugs, laughs back at him and holds her hands up. “Look, I’m not making any promises.” She winks.   
  
“Pure filth, Jamie Taylor.”   
  
“How about we take them to dinner tomorrow evening, then grab a couple of bottles of wine from the shop and sit by the fire pits on the beach?” Jamie suggests.   
  
“Perfect. Like a bonfire!” Owen puts the brochure down.   
  
“So what will Hannah be doing when she moves back to England?” Jamie asks.   
  
“She isn’t certain yet. She has a teaching degree and spent some time as a housekeeper, so there’s options.”   
  
Jamie can’t help but notice the way Owens face lights up when he speaks about Hannah. She wonders if it’s what she looks like when she speaks about Dani.   
  
“If she does move to London, it’ll make it easier to see her. I invited her to the restaurant sometime.”   
  
Jamie nods and smiles at him.   
  
“She tells me she is planning on bringing Dani with her wherever she goes.” Owen says as he stares at Jamie, clearly trying to read her expression.   
  
Jamie can’t help but smile. The thought of having Dani in London, in the same country even, sits very nicely in her mind. She doesn’t try to hide her smile from Owen, she just looks at him, heart on her sleeve.   
  
\-   
  
Jamie lies in bed. She is shattered, but sleep isn’t coming easily. She looks over at the broken lamp on the side table and laughs to herself. She thinks about Dani, wonders what she is doing. So she picks up her phone and opens their conversation.   
  
_**J**_ _ **amie:**_ _Just lying in bed looking at that broken lamp. Made me think of you._   
  
She doesn’t really expect a reply, but those three dots come up almost instantly.   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Oh god, that lamp. Good to know you’re thinking about me._   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Haven’t stopped, actually. What time will you be back tomorrow? Owen and I have plans for you two._   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Mid morning. That sounds ominous, what plans?_   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Dinner first, then we thought the fire pit on the beach with some wine might be nice. Up for it?_   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Sounds amazing. Doesn’t impede on the plans I had of my own either._   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Oh?_   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _Just make sure you’re in at around 11. 30am. Hannah has asked Owen to lunch._   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Dani Clayton, are you trying to seduce me?_   
  
_**Dani Clayton:**_ _You’ll have to wait and see. Goodnight, Jamie._   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _G'night._   
  
\-   
  
Jamie is standing in front of her door with a cigarette. She’s been up since the crack of dawn. Not surprising really since she usually wakes up with the sun back at home anyway. She knocks on Owen's door. He’s getting ready for his lunch date with Hannah and Jamie is keeping an eye on the time for him.   
  
“Come on, Owen. It's almost half past.” She shouts through the door.   
  
Now of course, there is an ulterior motive here, Dani is due any minute and Jamie hasn’t told Owen about it. She’s pretty sure he knows something is going on, but she just kept it light when he asked, something about probably meeting her at the pool.   
  
Owens door opens and he stands before her wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a white button up shirt on.   
  
“Am I good?” he asks.   
  
“You’re great, Owen.” Jamie smiles up at him and straightens his collar. “Seriously.” She steps back and takes the last drag of her cigarette.   
  
Owen nods. “Okay, catch you later, yeah?” He walks away with a spring in his step.   
  
Jamie goes back into her room. She takes a long swig of water and looks over at the clock. It’s not quite 11.30 yet and if she’s honest, she isn’t sure what to expect when Dani does arrive.   
  
Jamie answers the door mere seconds after she hears the knock and what she sees standing before her is beauty in it's truest form.   
  
Dani Clayton; with an irresistible smile and enchanting blue eyes, is wearing a wrap around dress; navy blue with large red flowers printed all over it, long sleeves and the tie fastened across her stomach. Jamie swallows hard and clears her throat quietly.   
  
“Poppins,” she has no other words. Because how do you speak to someone who could well be the eighth wonder of the world?  
  
“Hey,” Dani steps forward and plants a kiss on Jamie’s lips, rough and hot. She captures Jamie's bottom lip between her teeth and tugs.   
  
Jamie winces, pulls Dani into the room and pushes the door closed behind her. She presses Dani up against the door and pulls her close with one hand behind her back.   
  
“God I,” Dani mutters into the kiss, “I haven’t stopped thinking about kissing you.”   
  
Jamie dips her head and kisses Dani's jawline, down to her neck. “Me too.” She whispers into warm skin and pushes her tongue firmly into Dani's pulse point. 

Dani wraps her arms around Jamie's neck, arches her back off the door and makes a strangled, desperate moan. She pushes into Jamie, forcing them back a few steps. They fall to the bed and Dani immediately climbs on top of Jamie, she smiles down at her, her eyes dark and wanting.   
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Dani says whilst lifting Jamie's t-shirt over her torso, “about the other night,” She pauses and traces her nails down Jamie's stomach, “and about what I want to do to you.” 

Jamie can’t stop her body involuntarily reacting to the scratches, her hips push up and her hands grip onto Dani's waist. She knows Dani has never done this before, wants to tell her she doesn’t have to do anything she isn’t ready for and there’s no pressure, but as she opens her mouth, Dani’s hands are already undoing the button on her shorts.   
  
“Dani..” She whispers, although she doesn’t remember giving her mouth permission to speak.   
  
Dani looks at her, adjusts so that she can slide Jamie’s shorts down and off. “Is this okay?” She asks.   
  
Jamie nods. “Yeah, yes.” She states with a little more desperation in her voice than she would have liked.   
  
Dani pulls on Jamie’s t-shirt. “Take it off.”   
  
Jamie does as she is told. She throws her clothes to one side and takes a deep breath in as Dani grinds herself harder into her.  
  
“Will you show me how?” Dani asks, a little nervous, Jamie thinks. Jamie nods, puts one hand around the back of Dani's neck and pulls her down into a kiss. She uses her other hand to guide Dani's hand slowly down into her underwear.   
  
Dani gasps when she feels just how wet Jamie is, she moans into her mouth and moves her fingers in small circles.   
  
Jamie learns so much more about Dani. Like how she is a fast learner and takes instructions _very_ well, like how her nerves disappear when she is knelt between Jamie’s legs at the bottom of the bed, her tongue working sweet miracles, and even how she likes it when Jamie pulls her hair and moans her name.   
  
Dani kisses Jamie as she comes, her fingers deep and palm pressing against her clit. Jamie grasps the bed sheets, moaning into Dani's mouth. She reaches down to hold Dani's hand still, her body twitches twice and she pants.   
  
“Christ, Dani. Are you sure that’s the first time you have done that?” She giggles, unable to help the wave of euphoria that is washing over her.   
  
Dani bites her lip, looking utterly thrilled with herself. She shrugs her shoulders, “I had a good teacher.”   
  
Jamie laughs and pulls her down into a kiss. She is well aware that Dani is still fully clothed as she runs her hands up her back. She breaks the kiss, tugs on Dani's dress and raises an eyebrow, “It really was your plan to seduce me, wasn’t it?”   
  
“Yep. And now I’m taking you to lunch.” 

-  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Four days is all that is left of this trip and it's sitting heavily on Jamie's chest. So heavy that she is making every effort not to bring it up with Dani. It's all too real that in just four days, she won’t see Dani again for.. well.. Who knows, really?   
  
She's sitting on the patio, one leg rests on the wall in front of her and she taps her foot restlessly. She’s been up for an hour already, currently puffing on her third cigarette and sipping a cold cup of tea. She can’t stop her mind from torturing her.   
  
Dani is asleep in the bed just on the other side of the glass doors. Where she’s been almost every morning since their first night together.   
  
That’s why it’s so difficult, maybe. Because every day has been spent with this wonderful, unique person. Dani, with all her charm and nervous energy and her ability to make Jamie lose her train of thought just by smiling at her.   
  
Maybe that’s why. Damn it. She needs to talk to Owen. She picks up her phone and types out a message.   
  
_**Jamie:**_ _Meet me on your patio?_   
  
She hops over the small glass partition and sits on one of the chairs. Owen opens his door almost immediately. He sits beside her and yawns dramatically, stretches his arms out and playfully smacks her on the back of the head.   
  
Jamie smirks at him. “Tit.” She mutters.   
  
“You look shattered.”   
  
“I am. Didn’t get much sleep.”   
  
“Ooooh, you dirty dog!” He laughs.

Jamie laughs back at him, puts her head back in the seat and sighs heavily. “Not the reason I didn’t sleep, mate.”   
  
“What’s eating you?” He asks, but quickly raises his hand up and adds, “I said what, not _who._ ”   
  
“Owen you are disgusting.” She laughs.   
  
“Sorry, what’s going on?”   
  
Jamie stares at him.   
  
“We have four days left.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Then we go home.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
Owen gets it. And there’s silence.   
  
“Have you considered telling her how you feel?” He asks whilst twirling the corner his moustache between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
Jamie shakes her head. “No, that will just make things harder for her. You heard Hannah the other night, it’s gonna be a while before she can be in England. No use complicating things with.. feelings. She has enough going on back home as it is.”   
  
Owen sits forward, he eyes Jamie and takes a deep breath. “You’ll still talk to her, Jamie. When we're home. You’ll still talk.”   
  
Jamie nods. “Yeah.”   
  
Jamie knows they will talk. They’ll talk about regular stuff. Work, weather, memories of their time in Mexico. They’ll talk about how they wish they could be together and maybe how much they miss each other.   
  
Or.   
  
Maybe they won’t. Maybe they won’t continue talking. Maybe they will leave memories of Mexico right here, between thin bed sheets and distant whispers of sweet nothings.   
  
Yeah. Her mind is torturing her.   
  
\-   
  
The best thing about this resort, Jamie thinks as she presses Dani up against the side of a pool wall, is the small heated pool that is attached to the back of the honeymoon suite. It’s secluded, surrounded by tall walls and trees, but still in keeping with the exotic setting.   
  
Her hand moves slowly under the water, fingers moving in small circles around Dani’s clit. She moans lightly into Jamie’s ear.   
  
“Fuck, Jamie,” Dani whimpers. Her hands are tied in Jamie's brown curls, pulling gently, “that feels so good, please don’t stop.”   
  
Jamie leans in and kisses her. It's desperate and rough, with the way Dani is gyrating herself against her hand she can’t really concentrate on the movement of her own tongue.   
  
“God, Jamie.” Dani moans into the kiss and pushes her hips forward. She digs her nails into Jamie’s back and pulls her closer. “ _Oh._ ”   
  
Jamie can feel how wet Dani is as she dips one finger lower, teasing her entrance. She presses her face into Dani's shoulder and _god_ she wants to get out of this pool and have her wicked way with her, but Dani wants _this._ Dani asked for this.   
  
“That's it baby.” Jamie mutters into Dani's wet skin. Their bodies are pressed tight together and Dani is trembling.   
  
“Jamie I..” she moans and puts her head back. “I need you.. inside me.”   
  
Jamie growls and bites down on Dani's collarbone. She quickly withdraws her hand from Dani's bikini bottoms and lifts her up so she is sitting on the side of the pool. Dani groans and leans back on one hand, the other firmly gripping into Jamie’s hair.  
  
“Try and keep it down, yeah? We have neighbours.” Jamie laughs and steps up on the ledge in the water so she is higher between Dani's legs.   
  
“I’ll try. _Please_ just..” Dani moans and pulls on Jamie’s hair.   
  
Jamie smirks, moves her bikini bottoms to one side and slides two fingers inside Dani, who moans so loudly it almost floors her there and then.   
  
“Shh baby, be good for me.” Jamie whispers. She curls her fingers slowly and Dani nods frantically.   
  
The way the sun bounces off Dani's wet skin is truly tantalising and Jamie wonders what she could have possibly done in a past life to deserve _this_. She pulls the swimwear to one side with her free hand and leans in, presses her tongue lightly against Dani's clit.   
  
Dani falls onto her back and covers her mouth with one hand to stop from being so loud.   
  
“Good girl.” Jamie whispers and continues. She pumps her fingers in and out slowly, the rhythm of her tongue matching the pace.   
  
Dani arches her back and she is _so close_ , Jamie can feel it. She quickens the pace, relishing in the way that Dani tightens around her fingers and the way her arousal drips down her hand. She lightly sucks her clit, curls her fingers once, twice, three times and looks up as Dani comes hard. She can see her teeth leaving indents in her hand and its just so sexy.   
  
Jamie rides it out with her, peppering light kisses along her inner thigh and slowing her fingers to a stop. The urge to be close to Dani is too much, so she removes her fingers, pulls herself out of the pool and rests her soaking wet body on top of Dani and kisses her.   
  
Dani puts her arms around her neck and holds her close, panting into the kiss and humming lightly.   
  
Jamie holds herself up with her hands either side of Dani’s head and looks down at her. “You were much better at being quiet this time.”   
  
Dani laughs and looks around her briefly. “Managed it with no broken hotel accessories too.”   
  
Jamie laughs and presses her lips down into Dani's neck. She lets herself feel, just for a moment, feel what it might be like to be with Dani every day. She kisses her, up her neck, jawline, to her lips. She sinks into the kiss, slow and deep, tongue moving against Dani's in a dance that pours out precisely how Jamie feels. She won’t let herself worry about that right now though.   
  
Dani moves her hands slowly across Jamie’s shoulders and rests them on the sides of her face, she lightly moans into the kiss and Jamie can’t help but smile. 

\-   
  
The evenings have been similar each day; dinner, drinks, endless conversations about their lives, but today is Hannah’s birthday. Owen is getting ready in his room, Jamie in hers.   
  
“I took her for Ice Cream.” Owen shouts through the wall. He had taken Hannah out into the nearby town for the day.   
  
Jamie pulls up her skin tight black trousers and laughs. “You bought her ice cream for her birthday?”   
  
“Oh come on, who doesn’t love a bit of Neapolitan!”   
  
Jamie grabs her dark navy blue shirt, buttons it up and tucks it into her pants. She finishes the outfit with a black blazer.   
  
“But, ice cream, Owen?” Jamie opens the door to her room and steps outside. She lights up a cigarette and leans against Owens door. “Women like diamonds, yanno?” She smirks and takes a drag of her cigarette.   
  
Owens door opens unexpectedly and she almost falls in, but catches her footing just in time. She turns to face him.   
  
“Diamonds?” Owen looks flustered, panicked.   
  
“Calm down, Owen.” Jamie laughs and puffs out a plume of smoke from the side of her mouth. “I’m not suggesting you propose, you fool.”   
  
Owen sighs and chuckles. “Well she insisted on ice cream only, so, what the lady desires.” He walks back into his room and picks up his tie.   
  
“I'm sure she’ll regret it when she sees your moves on the dancefloor later.” Jamie laughs.  
  
Owen pops his head around the door and raises his eyebrows. “The robot, Jamie Taylor, is a classic!”   
  
They’re going to dinner and then to the nightclub, so all agreed to get dressed up. Jamie finishes her cigarette and heads back into her room. She pins her hair back intentionally messily and straightens her jacket.   
  
Owen stands outside her open door leaning against the door frame. “How are you feeling after this morning?”   
  
“Better, I think.” Jamie shoves her phone and cigarettes into the pockets of her blazer and head out the door. “What will be, will be.” She finishes with a smile.   
  
Of course she doesn’t believe that. She has spent the day alone with Dani, every second she spends with her only makes her fall harder. It’s not just about the sex either, although there has been _a lot_ of it and it’s by far the best she has ever had on both physical and emotional levels, there’s more to it, a deeper connection that they share.   
  
There have been late night confessions of their deepest fears; Dani explaining how she struggles with the guilt and shame of what happened with her ex six months ago. Jamie explaining how she spent time in jail for stupid mistakes she made when she first got to London.   
  
There have been tales of childhoods, families and traumas. And they both provide support, advice, a shoulder, comfort. It’s not just about the sex. And Jamie thinks Dani feels the same. _Hopes._   
  
The restaurant staff have gotten to know Jamie and Owen, they always make an extra effort. There’s always extra wine and the best seats. Jamie puts it down to Owen's charm and constant approval of their food.   
  
Owen talks to a waiter whilst Jamie waits nervously by the door. She always gets this way before she sees Dani, fidgety and can’t keep still. But when she looks up to see Dani walking towards her, she stills. Her heart stops. Her entire mouth goes dry and she has to remind herself to breathe. She’s wearing that black dress she had on the first night they sat together. Her skin is tanned, her long blonde hair in waves down her shoulders.   
  
Dani is of course with Hannah, who also looks lovely in a burnt orange long sleeved turtle neck tucked into a skirt. Jamie smacks Owen on the arm.   
  
“Owen. We're in trouble.” She whispers.   
  
Owen turns, he clears his throat and nods. “Big trouble.” He mutters.   
  
“Happy Birthday, Hannah.” Jamie flashes a smile and gives Hannah a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
“Thank you, dear.” She beams, all teeth and happy eyes. She turns to Owen, who sweeps her away with a kiss to the hand.   
  
Jamie looks at Dani and grabs her hand, pulls her in close and whispers in her ear. “You look fucking fantastic.”   
  
Dani giggles and kisses Jamie's cheek. She blushes so easily and Jamie finds it really attractive. They walk hand in hand into the restaurant behind Owen and Hannah. They are seated by the open doors, looking out onto the ocean where the sun is setting.   
  
They eat, they talk, they laugh. Just like every other night. The waiting staff sing happy birthday to Hannah and bring a cake, courtesy of Owen. She blushes and playfully nudges him with her shoulder.   
  
Dani uses the distraction of their friends to her advantage and places her hand high on Jamie’s thigh, squeezing gently. Jamie looks down at it and breathes in deeply. She looks over to Dani, who is smiling at her sweetly.   
  
“Careful, Poppins.” Jamie whispers.   
  
Dani bites her lip ever so lightly, moves her hand away and turns her attention back to Hannah. Jamie knows that look, she knows that Dani has an idea in her mind and she also knows it will not rest until she gets what she wants. Jamie will of course give her anything.   
  
The nightclub is busy and after finishing a few bottles of wine at the table, each of them are a little bit tipsy. Jamie heads to the bar, orders a round of four rum and cokes and four tequila shots. Owen arrives beside her just in time to help and leans in to her ear.   
  
“Rebecca called me today, I forgot to tell you.”   
  
Jamie puts the drinks she has in her hand back down on the bar and looks at him. “Right, what did she want?”   
  
“She said you aren’t returning her calls or texts.”   
  
“Well, no. It's been months, and I’m not interested in being her little experiment.”   
  
“Good to hear it. I told her we were on holiday and that if you hadn’t replied it probably means you don’t want to talk to her.”   
  
“You’re a good man, Owen.”   
  
Jamie pushes the thought of Rebecca to the back of her mind. Once a friend, a drunken kiss and Jamie had become a straight girls obsession. She has no interest. She picks up two drinks and two shots and carries them to the table where Dani and Hannah sit. Owen follows behind her.   
  
“To Hannah. Happy birthday!” Jamie raises a shot in the air, the others follow and they drink at the same time. She picks up her rum and coke and downs half of it in an attempt to get rid of the taste of tequila burning her throat.   
  
“You hate tequila,” Dani laughs, “why do you insist on drinking it?”   
  
Jamie shrugs, looks at her and scooches along the bench to be closer to her. The music is loud and it's too dark to see clearly, but Jamie can see the way Dani's eyes glisten in the strobe lights and the way her skin glows. She is mesmerising.   
  
Owen drags Hannah up to the dancefloor and into the crowd. Jamie turns to Dani, puts her arm around the back of the seat and twirls a finger around a strand of blonde hair. “I want to take you to my favourite pub back home.” She says into her ear.   
  
“I’d like that.” Dani replies, her hand once again rests on Jamie’s thigh.   
  
“I want to show you everything, really.” Jamie blurts. She is leaning very close to being drunk. And when she is drunk, she has no filter.   
  
Dani is looking at her, her eyes wide and not at all terrified of the unexpected comment. In fact, she looks like she wants it too and it offers some comfort to Jamie.   
  
“I can’t wait to see everything.” Dani says.   
  
Jamie smiles. She picks up her drink and finishes it.   
  
“Come on, let’s dance.” Dani grabs Jamie’s hand and pulls her out the other side of the bench and over toward the dance floor. It's a Lady Gaga song playing. Jamie doesn’t usually dance, but Dani has her arms wrapped around her neck and their bodies pressed together. Jamie rests her hands on Dani's hips and digs her thumbs gently into the divots there. Dani twitches and bites her lip. She leans in to Jamie’s ear.   
  
“I have a surprise for you.” She pulls Jamie’s hand and leads them to the back of the room and into an especially dark area out of the view of other people. She leans back against a wall, pulls Jamie in close and takes one of her hands, guiding it up her thigh.   
  
Jamie gasps and puts her other hand against the wall. “Dani, wha-?” She stops talking when her fingers reach the apex between Dani's legs, where she would normally expect to find the fabric of her underwear. “You’re not wearing..?”  
  
Dani bites her lip and smirks. She moves Jamie’s hand away and pushes herself off the wall. Dani Clayton, Jamie thinks, may just be the most perfect person on this earth.   
  
Dani planted the seed in Jamie’s mind and it is growing at an exponential rate. Every time she looks at her, every time she kisses her in the middle of the dance floor, every time she feels her hips grind against her.   
  
Nothing could have prepared Jamie for who she would find during this holiday. And nothing could prepare Jamie for the way Dani goes back to her room with her every night. Or for the way Dani screams her name into a scrunched up piece of the bed sheet between trembling fingers. Certainly not for the way Dani sits on her face, dripping onto her chin, reaching back so she can run her fingers over Jamie's clit at the same time and pushing her over the edge at the same time.   
  
Both in a drunken haze, they fall back onto the bed, panting, post orgasm.   
  
“Can we stay here forever?” Jamie asks, turning her head to look at Dani.   
  
Dani moves onto her side so she can face Jamie. She traces fingers along her stomach and smiles. “Wish we could.”   
  
“Dani, I..”

“What is it?”   
  
“I’m gonna miss you, when we leave.”   
  
Dani smiles. She puts one hand on the side of Jamie’s face and leans in. Kisses her softly once. “We'll see each other again.” She mutters.   
  
“Yeah?” Jamie asks.   
  
“Absolutely.” Dani says, like it should be obvious.   
  
Jamie smiles back her. She wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her in close. Dani reaches down and pulls the sheet over them. They lay, legs tangled together and in a state of pure euphoria.   
  
This moment, Jamie thinks, is one she will hold close when she is home. When she is working in the cold gardens and when she wakes in the morning unable to speak to Dani because of the damn time difference.   
  
It's only an ocean between them. An ocean and time. But Dani is worth it.

-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> I've loved writing this fic but this chapter was hard to write. So I'm sorry in advance. Feel free to shout at me but just know, I'll make it up to you, promise!

-

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into London. The time here is 8.40pm and the weather is.. rainy. Thank you all for choosing British Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your holiday. Welcome home.”

Jamie scoffs and slumps back into her seat, arms folded across her stomach. The seat belt sign flicks on above her and she takes a deep breath. Owen is fast asleep beside her so she elbows him in the arm.

“Owen, wake up. We are about to land and I need you to hold my hand.”

He stirs and opens his eyes. “Right, yeah.” He sits up and rubs his eyes. “How long have I been out?”

“The entire flight, mate.”

Owen grabs her hand and squeezes gently. “Sorry, Jamie.”

“S'alright, we didn’t sleep at all last night so I understand.” She closes her eyes tightly as the plane jolts a bit. “If you tell a single soul about this, Sharma, I’ll fuckin' kill ya.”

He laughs and squeezes a little harder. “My lips are sealed, Taylor. You alright?”

“Fine, just hate this bit.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Oh,” Jamie looks at him, “then no, I’m not.”

The last kiss Dani gave her at the airport still lingers on her lips. She closes her eyes, braces herself for the landing and squeezes Owens hand tightly.

-

Back in her flat, Jamie sets her case down in the hall and opens the front zip. She takes out her phone charger, but notices something fall from the wire and to the floor. She bends down and picks it up.

It's a folded piece of paper attached with a paperclip to a piece of card. She frowns and pulls the paper away. Underneath is a polaroid picture of her and Dani. One which Hannah took of them together smiling in the pool. Jamie takes a deep breath and walks slowly over to her sofa, not taking her eyes off the picture. She sits, smiles down at the picture and then looks at the piece of paper in her other hand. She unfolds it to find writing,

_Jamie,_

_By the time you read this, you’ll be home. I hope your flight was okay, I know how you hate it._

_I’m so happy I met you. Thank you for making this trip incredible. The picture I hope makes you smile and reminds you of the most perfect 2 weeks we had together._

_Talk to you soon._

_Yours, Dani x_

Jamie sighs, tears stinging her eyes. She fights them back and runs her hands through her hair in an attempt to distract herself. She picks the letter and the picture up, walks to her fridge and pins them up in the centre.

Jamie thinks back to the last night they spent together which involved no sleep whatsoever. All four of them stayed up and talked the night away. It was a perfect last night.

She opens the fridge door and looks in, but she is exhausted and sad and just too nauseous to think about the fact she hasn’t eaten since Mexico.

She grabs her phone, the charger, snags the picture from the fridge door and walks to her bedroom. She throws herself back onto it and passes the fuck out instantly.

She wakes at 2am. Her head is pounding and she struggles to make sense of where she is. Half thinking she is back in Mexico, until her eyes focus on the familiar surroundings of her bedroom.

She sighs and sits up. She kicks off her boots and plugs her phone in to charge. The picture of her and Dani rests beside her on the bed so she takes it, lies back and stares at it. Her phone vibrates a few times as it turns back on and she rolls over and picks it up, thankful for the long cord because she is too tired to sit up.

Three messages.

**_Rebecca Jessel:_ ** _You're back in England then? I’m working til 2, might stop by._

And.

**_Rebecca Jessel:_ ** _Definitely stopping by, I need to see you._

And, finally.

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _I miss you._

The only thing Jamie can focus on right now is Dani's message and she notices instantly that her WhatsApp picture is Dani standing beside a palm tree in front of the ocean, looking out at the sunset. It makes Jamie smile because she is the one who took that picture. Right before pressing her against said palm tree and teasing her until she begged.

Jamie smiles.

Then Jamie remembers the other two messages from Rebecca and panics. She wants to spend more time looking at that picture of Dani, she wants to send her a message back because it literally says right there that she is online, but its gone 2am and Rebecca is on her fucking way, uninvited.

But she doesn’t want to wait to tell Dani she misses her too. So she replies.

**_Jamie:_ ** _I miss you too, Poppins. Made it home safe, passed out for a couple hours. Talk to you later?_

She opens the message to Rebecca and begins typing.

**_Jamie:_ ** _I really am not in any fit state to argu-_

There’s a knock on the door. She ignores it and groans. Considers hiding under the bed.

“Jamie?” Rebecca slurs through the door.

Perfect. She is drunk. Jamie stands up and walks out to the hall. With a deep breath, she braces herself and opens the door.

“Jamie!” Rebecca stumbles over the threshold and wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling her in to a tight hug.

Jamie doesn’t return it, she just keeps one hand on the door, holding it open. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

Rebecca pulls away and looks at her. “What am I.. I missed you! You left me in London and didn’t even bother to tell me you were going away.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t realise I had to.” Rebecca leans in and attempts to kiss Jamie, who pulls back immediately. “What are you doing?”

Rebecca looks surprised and way too drunk to be embarrassed. “I want to show you how much I’ve missed you.”

“I don’t want you to, Rebecca. You should just leave actually.” Jamie doesn’t look at her, just past her and out to the hall.

“Seriously? A few months ago you would have loved if I had thrown myself at you like this.”

“SIX months ago, Rebecca, you _were_ throwing yourself at me. But you were too stuck up your own arse to realise I had no interest in being your lesbian fantasy.”

“You wanted it too, Jamie and don’t pretend you didn’t.”

Jamie is silent. She ignores her. Rebecca huffs and turns around, she leaves the flat and Jamie slams the door shut behind her.

Jamie slides the lock in place and turns back to her bedroom. She picks up her phone.

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _I’ll be here._

Jamie holds the picture of her and Dani between her thumb and forefinger and takes a picture of it, sends it to Dani.

**_Jamie:_ ** _[img23] Well aren’t you just the sweetest?_

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _You found it! I didn’t want you to forget about me. Us._

**_Jamie:_ ** _There's no danger there, love. Best 2 weeks of my life._

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _Mine, too._

**_Jamie:_ ** _What are you up to?_

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _Locked away in my bedroom. What about you?_

Jamie falters for a second, finger hovering over the call button. She decides to do it, hits call and places the phone to her ear, lying back on the bed.

“Hey!” Dani answers.

“Hey, you.” Jamie smiles because the sound of Dani’s voice is angelic and its already been too long since she last heard it.

“What time is it there?”

“6 hours ahead of you so, 2.25am.”

Dani gasps, “You should be asleep!”

“I know, but I don’t have to work tomorrow and I’d rather talk to you.”

“You’re lovely.” Dani whispers and it sounds like she has something else to say, but Jamie just hears her sigh lightly and a little movement.

“I wish I were there with you.” Jamie says quietly, but she knows Dani heard because she can hear her smile.

“I do too.” Dani says back. There’s a sound of what Jamie thinks is bed sheets and it’s so relaxing to imagine Dani lay in bed, tucked up under the covers.

“Are you in bed?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Kind of. I haven’t gotten changed yet, I just like.. passed out as soon as I got home.”

“Get yourself ready for bed, I’ll wait here.”

Dani sounds so sweet and concerned. Jamie knows she is right, she is running on fumes at the moment. “Okay.”

She puts the phone down on the bed and changes into a long night shirt and shorts. She pins her hair back with a bandana and slides under the covers, quickly bringing the phone back to her ear and laying down.

“Done.”

“Feel better?”

“Much.”

“Good. Now, you get some sleep. I have no work tomorrow either. Got to go for groceries and avoid my mother but otherwise, I’m all yours.“

Jamie sinks her head further into the pillow and sighs. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Jamie, of course. Goodnight.”

“Night, Poppins." Jamie puts her phone down on the bedside table and turns over. She takes a last look at the picture in her hand and closes her eyes. This could work, she thinks.

-

“You remember I told you about Rebecca?” Jamie asks, phone to her ear, beer in her hand and her legs swinging from the kitchen countertop that she’s sat on.

“The old friend who got a little _too_ friendly?” Dani asks on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah. She showed up last night. Drunk. And tried to kiss me. I told her to do one, obviously.”

“Sounds like you might have your hands full with that one. How did she react?”

“Like a child, as always. It’s not like we were together or anything, she just got a little obsessed.”

“Do you often attract the crazy straight girls?” Dani laughs.

“Maybe years ago,” Jamie laughs, “but no, not really. Just the ones that live four thousand miles away.”

Dani is silent. Jamie frowns and opens her mouth to speak, but Dani takes a breath in and, “Yeah.”

And so it goes, night after night, week after week, hours of phone calls, endless text messages during the day and Jamie is _happy_. They haven’t told each other they’re exclusive, but they both know neither of them are seeing anyone else.

Things have been kept pretty PG so far, and since Jamie is off work tomorrow, she stays up later than usual on the phone to Dani.

“I’ve sent you a picture.” Dani days with a giggle.

“Have ya? One sec.” She pulls the phone away from her ear, opens their chat and sees a picture of Dani. Obviously lay in her bed, blonde hair framing her face on the pillow and Jamie’s shirt unbuttoned but only showing a sliver of skin down her torso. Jamie gasps and puts the phone back to her ear quickly. “Holy shit, Poppins. You’re fucking beautiful.”

“Recognise the shirt?”

“Yeah, I did wonder where that had gotten to. Looks better on you anyway.” Jamie laughs, bites her lip. She puts the call on speakerphone and looks back at the picture. “God, I wish I could kiss you.”

“Me too, baby.” Dani whispers.

There’s silence for a moment, Jamie just staring at the picture like she is afraid it’ll disappear at any second.

“When did you take this picture?”

“Just now.” Dani responds, her voice a little lower, breath a little heavier.

Jamie recognises it. “Mm, what I would do to you if I were there.”

“Tell me.”

“Naughty.”

“Please, Jamie.”

Jamie takes a deep breath in and groans a little. “I would kiss you, hard, the way you like. I’d kiss your neck, right by your ear, then I’d move that shirt out of the way, trace my tongue down your chest..”

Dani gasps and Jamie thinks she might be, “Dani, are you...?”

“Yes, _please_ carry on.” Dani whimpers.

Jamie sits up right, her teeth digging into her bottom lip so hard it hurts. She hears Dani’s breathy moans, so quiet on the other end of the phone.

“Imagine it’s me, running my hand down your stomach, pulling your underwear down.”

“God, Jamie, I’m so wet.” Dani whispers.

“Fuck, Dani.” Jamie whispers back. “Imagine me between your legs, looking up at you as I press my tongue against your clit.”

Dani moans lightly into the phone.

“When you touch yourself, imagine it’s me.”

“I am.”

“Slowly, baby, take your time. Do as I say.” Jamie breaks for a moment. “God I still remember how good you taste.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Dani moans again.

“Start with one finger.” Jamie says quietly and Dani breathes in deeply. “I'm right there with you. Push it in deep. Now faster.”

Jamie hears Dani move and breathe heavily.

“Two fingers now. Use your other hand to rub your clit and don’t fucking stop.”

Dani moans louder, muffled a little and Jamie imagines her biting a piece of her bedding to quieten herself.

“Fuck, you sound so good. Keep going. Harder.”

“Jamie,” Dani moans breathlessly, “I'm..”

“Come for me, Dani.” Jamie rasps, bites down on her bottom lip and closes her eyes, imagining Dani letting go. She hears her release a muffled cry and ragged breaths into the phone. And it's silent for a little while, Jamie gives Dani a moment to come back to earth whilst she tries to steady her own heart rate.

“Fuck me.” Dani pants.

“Trust me, I wish I could.” Jamie laughs. “Christ, Poppins, that was _hot._ ”

Dani hums down the phone and Jamie hears her adjust, maybe pull the covers up over her. “I wish you could hold me.”

Jamie nods in agreement. It was always such an intimate moment, cuddling after sex. One that Jamie really _really_ misses. 

Dani yawns.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go.” Dani says, followed by a yawn and an adorable little squeak.

“Then don’t. Hang on a second.” Jamie picks her phone up from the bed, leans back and hits the video call button. It chimes and she quickly uses the video preview of herself to fix her hair and waits.

Dani answers and Jamie positively beams. She still believes that Dani is the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Dani smiles at her, her head rests on her pillow, hair tied back out of her face, still a little flushed. “Hey.”

“Hey you.” Jamie replies and leans forward on her knees. “God, I want to kiss you.”

“You look amazing.” Dani says, her smile as bright as the Mexican sun.

“At 3am? I doubt it, but thank you.”

Dani giggles. Her eyes look tired. She’s been having a hard time of it lately and it breaks Jamie's heart. So she does anything she can to help her feel better.

“Sleep. I’ll be here, got my book.” Jamie leans back and grabs her book, waves it in front of the camera and smiles.

Dani closes her eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. “You sure? It’s so late there.”

“Or early, depends how you look at it.” Jamie winks and Dani giggles again. “Seriously, Poppins. Get some sleep. I’ll give it an hour and hang up, then you can text me when you’re awake, yeah?” Just knowing Jamie is there will help Dani sleep, she thinks.

“Thank you.” Dani smiles sweetly and closes her eyes, her phone still resting in her hand facing her. It takes a matter of seconds before she is asleep. Jamie sets her phone down beside her, propped up by two pillows and reads her book.

Dani has been the talk of her small town since she broke off the engagement with Eddie. Since she came out to her family and friends, most of who won’t speak to her anymore. So she goes to work and she goes home to Hannah. She tries to make amends with her mother and sometimes it goes okay until she tries to force her back with Eddie.

She has spent so many years lying to herself and everyone around her that it hurts so much more now knowing people won’t accept her for who she truly is.

But despite all this, Jamie hasn’t once heard Dani cry about it. She just thanks Hannah and Jamie and Owen and gets on with it.

-

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _I told my mom about you, hope you don’t mind._

**_Jamie:_ ** _No, of course not. What did she say?_

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _She hung up on me, but not before telling me I better get through this ‘phase’ before I talk to her again._

**_Jamie:_ ** _Shit, I’m so sorry Dani._

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _Don’t be, I’m sick of trying to prove myself to her. I’m done. How was your day?_

**_Jamie:_ ** _I painted a shed and had dinner with Owen. It was eventful. You alright?_

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _I’m fine. I just.. I miss you so fucking much, it hurts._

**_Jamie:_ ** _Dani, just a little time, baby, that’s all._

**_Dani Clayton:_ ** _This isn’t fair on you, Jamie._

**_Jamie:_ ** _You are worth it. You are worth everything._

-

Jamie reads over the chain of messages, her foot taps repeatedly on the ground, cigarette resting between her lips. She clenches her jaw and groans. These are the last messages between her and Dani for two days, she won’t answer calls or texts and Jamie hasn’t slept a wink since.

She sits back on the chair in the middle of her balcony, puffs on her cigarette and looks up to the night sky. Her phone rings and the picture of her and Dani flashes on the front of her phone.

She answers so fast, it was barely just one ring on the other line, “Dani, wh-“

“Let me talk, because if I don’t, I won’t be able to get through this and I have to.” Dani cuts her off. She sounds upset, nervous.

“Oh...kay.” Jamie responds, sits forward and closes her eyes.

“You are the most incredible, selfless and kind person I have ever met, Jamie Taylor, and,” she pauses, inhales audibly, “and I am so in love with you.”

Jamie freezes. The entire world stops. She opens her eyes and stares at the burning tobacco on the end of her cigarette. She opens her mouth to speak, to tell Dani she loves her too. Because she does. She _really_ does.

But,

“But, I can’t do this.” Dani says.

Jamie grips the phone harder, swallows, feels the entire world come crashing down around her.

“I can’t do this whilst I am here and you’re.. there.” Dani takes a deep breath in. “It’s not fair on you.”

“Dani, I-“

“Jamie,” Dani sniffs, and Jamie knows exactly what is about to come. “When I met you, I had these plans, to move to England, to start fresh and be who I really am. But... But life isn’t fucking fair. I still want to be there, more than anything. And I will, but until I can be sure it will happen I can’t keep doing this. Not to you.”

“Dani, please don’t do this.” Jamie pleads, her cigarette drops to the ground and her heart follows alongside it.

“You deserve so much more than this, Jamie.” Dani says, her voice breaking. “I'm so sorry.”

“I’ll come to America. I’ll come there right fucking now, Dani, just please don’t do this.” Jamie practically begs, hot tears running from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jamie.” Dani breathes in and hangs up.

The phone drops from Jamie’s hand and onto the ground. She puts her head in her hands and let’s herself cry. She sobs. It’s been four months, and although they haven’t seen each other in person since Mexico, Jamie has been a hundred percent in on this relationship.

She pulls herself together after a while, wipes her eyes and picks her phone up, runs her finger along the glass back that is now cracked and sighs. She stands up and walks into her flat.

It feels as though everything is 2D when she looks around. Nothing stands out. Her ears are ringing, head is pounding, eyes are stinging. She lifts her phone, calls Dani, because she will not give up without a fight.

It goes to voicemail.

“Dani, I.. please call me. We can work through this, yanno? We can, because I love you too.” She hangs up and considers texting but quickly decides not to.

She walks to her fridge, looks at the envelope that is stuck to it with a magnet and pulls out the plane ticket. Three weeks is all she has left before she goes to Iowa to surprise Dani. Two weeks to spend with her which Hannah helped organise, planned around the school break meaning Dani would be off work.

She walks back to her sofa and sits down, stares at the phone in her hand and waits.

Jamie has no idea how long it’s been when she hears a key turn in her door and Owen walks in. He has two bottles of wine in his hand and a concerned look on his face. He walks over to the kitchen, grabs two glasses and then sits down beside Jamie on the sofa.

“Hannah told me. I’m so sorry.”

Jamie just stares at him, her eyes heavy and tired. She shakes her head gently and looks back down at her phone. “S'fine.”

“Well no, it’s not. What the hell happened?”

“Did Hannah not tell you?”

“All she told me was that Dani is in bits, said she broke things off with you but gave no details. I came straight over.”

Jamie sighs heavily and puts her phone down for the first time in what feels like hours. “Yeah, she hasn’t spoken to me for two days, then called today and said she couldn’t do this anymore, that it’s not fair on me. She had already made up her mind before she called, there was nothing I could do.”

“Did you tell her about the trip you have booked?”

“I didn’t get chance.”

“Fuck,” Owen whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

Jamie shrugs, she leans forward and grabs one of the bottles of wine. She unscrews the lid and drinks it straight from the bottle.

“Have you eaten?”

Jamie shakes her head.

“I’ll order food. We’ll get drunk and watch a shit film, okay?”

Jamie nods, cries again, buries her face into her free hand and let’s Owen cradle her.

Owen orders pizza, puts a movie on and covers Jamie with a blanket. She wakes hours later, still on the sofa, Owen still sat beside her watching some sit com.

“What time is it?” She sits up, looks over at him.

“3am"

“Christ, you didn’t have to stay. I’m really sorry, I’ve not slept for two days so I must have just passed out.”

“I figured as much. I’ve put the left over pizza in the fridge for you since you hardly ate anything. You can go to bed if you want, I’ll stick around.”

“I’m awake now, it’s alright. Thanks Owen, I really appreciate it.”

“Hannah called earlier.” He states.

Jamie looks at him and nods. “What did she say?”

“Not much, to be honest. She’s concerned about Dani, and you. Wasn’t expecting it.”

“I knew this would happen, Owen. I fucking knew it. I let myself get in so deep, I fell in love with her and now I have no idea what I’m gonna do. And I get it, I do, it’s been tough, but she is moving here eventually anyway so what is the problem?”

“Jamie, I know she makes you happy. But I also know that it makes you miserable knowing you can’t be with her. I imagine she feels the same.”

Jamie groans and puts her head in her hands. “She is the one though, Owen.”

“I know.”

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously hoping this makes you all feel better after the last chapter. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

-

The answer, Jamie thinks, lies at the bottom of this bottle of Jameson whiskey. She’s been in the pub for hours and Patrick, the bartender, decided to just leave the bottle with her.

“Look, kid,” He says in his deep Irish accent. “Love isn’t supposed to be easy. In fact, it's fecking hard work and there are multiple roads.”

Jamie sighs and downs the rest of her whiskey. “Believe me, Paddy, if there was a road leading to the woman I love, I’d be on it right now.” She pours another glass and groans.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she takes it out.

**_Rebecca Jessel:_ ** _Ready to talk yet?_

She puts her phone face down on the bar and shakes her head, as if Rebecca can see her response.

Patrick has disappeared to serve another customer and Jamie sits alone, like she has done for the past two and a half weeks. She won’t even let Owen come round, he just catches her in the hall and drops food outside her door every couple of nights.

But she is so lonely. So fucking sad. She has been through a few stages of emotions since Dani called that night. Sadness, anger, denial, loneliness. They’re all as torturous as each other and the only thing she has found that comes close to numbing the pain, is this bar stool and a bottle of whiskey.

Sometimes the emotions circulate in the space of just a day and it’s hard to function. She wakes, sad, searching her phone for a text or a missed call. She showers in a daze, gets ready and drives to the Manor for work in silence. Every song on the radio just reminds her of Dani in one way or another.

She fights through the day by pulling weeds, clearing gutters, watering her plants and trimming the rose bushes. Work provides a good distraction, but then something will remind her of Dani. Like a cup of tea brought to her by Flora; the sweet little girl who lives in the Manor, with a big smile and an upbeat sing song of ‘A Spoon Full Of Sugar’ from Mary Poppins. She keeps it together at first, thanks the little girl and watches her walk away. Then she cries, hot angry tears, her fists clenched so hard that her fingernails break the skin on her palms.

Maybe Dani just needs to hear how much Jamie wants, loves and misses her. Maybe she just needs some reassurance. So she tries to call, sometimes leaves a voicemail, sends a text message. Practically begs for Dani to get in touch, even just to let her know she is okay. Sometimes Dani replies, says she is okay, nothing more. Too hard, Jamie thinks, too hard on both of them.

The nights are lonely. Nights that would usually be taken up with phone calls, video calls, laughter, deep conversations and whispers of what they wish they could do together.

These particular days are the worst. The ones where Jamie cries herself to sleep or doesn’t sleep at all.

So the whiskey helps to keep those days from simply being _every fucking day_.

And she is so drunk, that it seems like a good idea to let the pretty brunette who has been eyeing her up all night buy her a drink and sit beside her at the bar. The girl really is pretty, has nice hazel eyes and a light Welsh accent. Her hand slides up Jamie's thigh and back down.

“Do you want to get out of here?” The girl asks, a raised brow and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Jamie laughs a little, downs her whiskey and clears her throat. She finds herself seriously considering it and feeling incredibly guilty for the thought even lingering in her mind. She picks up her phone, the screen saver is still Dani, standing by the palm tree. She looks back at the girl and smiles.

“Thank you, but no. I don’t think it would be wise.”

The girl nods and stands from her seat. “Maybe next time, then.” She leans in and kisses Jamie on the cheek, turns and leaves.

As she walks out of the door, Owen walks in. Jamie looks back at Patrick and glares at him. “You fucking told on me?”

He only shrugs and goes back to cleaning the glass in his hands. Jamie braces herself for the wrath of Owen now, pours another glass.

“Jamie. Home time, come on.”

“No.” She sips her drink.

“Jamie.”

“Owen, just f-" She cuts herself off with a groan and puts her head in her hands. She can’t tell her best friend to fuck off, not when he has been the most understanding and patient person in the world the last couple of weeks.

Owen stands behind her with his hand on her shoulder and waits. Jamie stands up, falls backwards and is caught. She laughs at herself and shakes it off.

“Right. S'pose I can be drunk and sad at home can’t I?” She slurs and walks off towards the door.

Owen follows closely behind and grabs her by the waist outside to keep her standing up. She stumbles a little when pulling her cigarettes from her pocket and lights one up.

“Jamie, you can’t carry on like this.”

“Like what? I’m going to work, aren’t I? What does it matter so long as my bills are paid?”

Owen pulls harder around her waist and doesn’t seem to care about the cigarette smoke blowing back directly into his face. He sighs and plants a kiss on the side of Jamie’s head.

“You’re not taking care of yourself.”

Jamie knows it. She has no argument. She doesn’t respond, just let’s herself be pulled down the road in silence. Owen opens the door to her flat and walks her to the bedroom.

“Get some sleep, I’ll stop by in the morning.”

Jamie looks up at him, tears stinging her eyes, but she holds them in and nods. “Thanks, mate.”

The morning after, Jamie wakes feeling like she has swallowed a gallon of sand and spent the night before with her head in a trumpet. She drags herself to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, twice, and showers.

When she gets back to the living room, dressed and ready for work, Owen is already sat at her breakfast table with a two teas.

“Morning. How you feeling?” Owen asks.

“Ugh, like death. If death was also dead.” She slumps down onto a stool opposite Owen and sips her tea. “Thanks for this, and for last night.”

“I’m here for you, Jamie, no need to thank me. But I do need to ask you something, and you have to promise not to get pissed.” He stands up, walks to the fridge and taps the envelope with plane tickets in them. “Are you going? It’s two days away.”

Jamie sighs. She stares at the envelope on her fridge, held up by the Mexico magnet she brought back and shrugs. “I dunno.”

-

It’s 5am on Wednesday. Jamie stands, fully dressed, staring at the plane tickets in her hand. The flight is in 3 hours. She has convinced herself that she shouldn’t go, that it could only make things worse.

But, she is living in ‘ _worse’_ already. Has been since Dani called things off. Even if she only gets to see Dani for one last time, well, it would be worth it.

“Fuck it.. “ She whispers.

She runs to her room, grabs her weekend bag and throws some clothes in, along with her phone charger, her toothbrush, her passport and the picture of her and Dani. Nowhere near enough for two weeks away but she will worry about that later. She wraps a bandana around her wrist, grabs her phone and runs out of the apartment.

Two doors down is Owen. She knocks on his door repeatedly. “Owen!” She continues knocking, banging louder. A moment later he swings the door open, hair stuck up like sonic the hedgehog and only one eye open.

“Owen, I’m so sorry. I need a lift.” She holds the tickets up. “Please?”

He smiles, all teeth and turns around. He stumbles into his shoes, runs into his bedroom, then back to the door with his phone and keys. “Let's go.”

Owen drives faster than usual to the airport, paying no mind to speed cameras.

“I need you to do me a favour. Tell Hannah I’m coming. Tell her not to say anything though. I don’t think I can do this if Dani knows about it.” Jamie speaks a little too fast, her heart is pounding.

“No problem. Do you know what you’re going to say yet?”

“I’ll know when I see her.” Jamie replies, tapping her fingers nervously against her leg. “Gotta survive the fucking flight first.” She laughs.

Owen drops her at departures and waves her off with a ‘good luck’. Jamie has time to grab a pair of headphones from a shop inside the airport, but has to hot foot it to the gate to make it on time.

She sits in the window seat, pushes the earphones in and tries to pretend she is anywhere but on a plane. It’s all worth it, she thinks, it will all be worth it in around 10 hours when she gets to see Dani.

The flight is painstakingly slow. The movie showing is an animated pile of shit and the only music downloaded on her Spotify is a playing her and Dani created together. So she listens to it for the first time in days with a lump in her throat the entire time.

Jamie stands outside the airport in Iowa. She realises she hasn’t organised a thing for when she got here. No car, no money changed into dollars, she didn’t even bring Dani’s address. Fuck. She pulls out her phone and turns it off airplane mode.

A moment later, a text comes through.

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _I’ve arranged for Hannah to pick you up when you get there. She’ll be waiting. Good luck, Jamie. Call me as soon as you can._

Jamie almost cries. Quickly types a reply.

**_Jamie:_ ** _You’re the best. I’m here. Will call you later._

“Jamie!”

She looks up to see Hannah standing beside a car, waving. God, it’s good to see her. Jamie crosses the road and heads straight for her, she pulls her into a hug. “Thank you for being here.”

Hannah laughs and hugs her back. “Don’t mention it. Happy to help.” Hannah pulls back from the hug and puts her hands on Jamie’s shoulders. “Besides, it’s about time one of you did something about this.”

Hannah drives them to Jamie’s hotel. She tells Jamie about the town, where things are, how far she lives from where Jamie is staying. She skirts around the topic of Dani and Jamie is so nervous that she is actually glad of that.

“Get yourself checked in and settled. I’ll meet you back here in an hour? I’ve just got to pop to work real quick.”

“Thanks Hannah.” Jamie smiles at her and gets out of the car. She grabs her bag from the back seat and walks into the hotel.

The receptionist greets her warmly and shows her to room 28. Jamie thanks her, enters the room and takes a deep breath. She’s got an hour, so she charges her phone up and texts Owen.

**_Jamie:_ ** _Hannah just dropped me at the hotel. She’s coming back for me in an hour. You’re a fucking rockstar and I don’t know how to thank you._

She hops in the shower, towel dries her hair and uses her bandana to pull it back. She opts for black jeans, a black vest top and a flannel shirt. She pulls on her black doc martens and waits outside the hotel with a cigarette.

She knows Dani is okay, she has told her as much in as few words as possible. She respects the distance she needs for the most part, but she has to take this chance to _show_ Dani what she means to her. After that, well, who knows?

Hannah pulls up shortly after and Jamie hops in the car.

“You ready?” Hannah asks.

Jamie takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah.”

“Okay, she’s at home. She’s got no idea you’re here. I’ll take you there now and give you some space.”

“Thank you, Hannah, I really appreciate this.” Jamie sits back in the seat and looks at the road ahead. “I just hope I can make things right.”

Hannah pats her on the lap. “I’m sure you can. She loves you, Jamie.”

The house is only 10 minutes away and excitement creeps it’s way into Jamie’s bones, settling comfortably next to the nervousness. She remembers to breathe and as Hannah pulls up to what she assumes is her house, she smiles.

“The door is unlocked.” Hannah says softly. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Han. Thanks.”

Jamie gets out of the car and Hannah drives off down the road. She walks slowly up the path to the house and lingers with her hand on the door handle for a moment. She walks in and closes the door quietly behind her.

It’s pretty much silent, but there’s a TV or a radio on somewhere, so she follows the noise down the hall to a closed door. Dani's bedroom, she assumes.

She knocks.

“Come in.” Dani's voice comes from inside and Jamie almost falls over. Her heart thuds painfully in her chest and her breathing shakes. She opens the door.

Dani is standing in the corner of her room, hanging something up in her wardrobe. She’s wearing a shirt dress and her hair is held back on both sides with a pin.

“Hey, Poppins.” Jamie leans against the door frame.

Dani turns on the spot, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“Wha.. Jamie?” Her voice is quiet.

Jamie gives a crooked smile. Just seeing Dani makes all the pain of the past few weeks disappear as if it were never there. She steps forward and into Dani's room.

Dani looks her up and down like she is trying to decide if she is really there. Her chest rises and falls heavily. She steps forward too.

“I know this is a surprise but.. I had this trip booked weeks ago and, I couldn’t-"

Dani steps forward again and cuts her off with a kiss, her hands on either side of Jamie’s face. Jamie melts into it and holds on to Dani's hips, pulls her in closer.

Suddenly, everything makes sense again. Dani's lips on her own for the first time in months, the feeling of her hands on her face and her body flush against her. She's floating and doesn’t realise until Dani breaks the kiss that her cheeks are wet and Dani is crying.

“Dani, I.. _Fuck,_ I have missed you so much.” Jamie whispers and pulls Dani in to a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re here. When did..” Dani wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck and presses her face into her shoulder.

“I got here this afternoon. Or morning. I have no idea what time it is. Hannah just dropped me off.”

“Hannah knew?” Dani pulls away from the hug, arms still tight around Jamie’s neck.

Jamie moves so she can sit on the bottom of the bed and Dani follows alongside her. “Yeah, she did. I organised it for when you had time off work so we could spend two weeks together. Then... yeah,” Jamie looks down at the ground and swallows, “I didn’t know I was actually coming until 5am this morning, I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me.”

Dani puts her hand on Jamie’s knee and squeezes. “I’m glad you decided to come. I’m so glad.”

“I am too.” Jamie turns her body to face Dani and takes her hand. “Look, there’s no pressure here, okay? If you never want to see me again, I’ll leave right now. But if that’s not what you want, if you want this. Us. Then we can take it one day at a time and try.”

Dani tilts her head, tears in her eyes. “I want you. I never stopped wanting you. I was stupid and I’m so sorry, Jamie.” Tears fall from her eyes and Jamie wipes them away with her thumbs, cradling her face in her hands.

“I get it, Poppins. It’s hard, but we can be together. We _will._ ” She smiles and leans in, rests her forehead against Dani's. “You never have to apologise, okay?”

Dani nods.

“Now, if you’re up for it, I’m here for two weeks, how do you fancy showing me around ya hometown?”

Dani smiles, a big, beautiful, blinding smile, and she nods. “I’d love to.”

“You’re gonna have to take me shopping too, ‘cause I rushed out and only brought like two outfits with me.”

Dani laughs at her. “You got it. Are you staying here?”

“No, I’m at a hotel up the road.”

“Oh.”

“You could always stay with me whilst I’m here. It was my original plan to steal you away, anyway. If you want to?”

“Really?” Dani asks, a little unsure.

“Absolutely.”

Dani's shoulders relax and she lets out a deep sigh, letting the weight of a thousand worlds roll off them.

Jamie leans in, a little faster than she intended to and crashes their lips together. Dani parts her lips immediately, her tongue in search of Jamie’s. It’s hot and hungry and months worth of feelings just in one kiss.

Dani pushes her back onto the bed and climbs on top, straddling her, careful not to break the kiss. She pushes the shirt off Jamie’s arms and runs her hands up bare skin. Jamie shivers beneath her and moans into her mouth.

Jamie moves her hands from Dani’s hips and unbuttons her shirt, working her way down from the top. She's surprised in the best way to find that Dani isn’t wearing a bra. Jamie gasps as she runs her hands over bare breasts and gently teases her nipples with fingertips.

Dani twitches and grinds her hips down into Jamie, a light moan in her throat. Jamie runs her hands around her back, under the loose fabric of the now unbuttoned shirt. She pulls Dani down so their bodies are flush and she breaks the kiss. Looking straight up into her eyes.

“I love you, Dani.”

Dani whimpers and presses her lips back to Jamie’s, at the same time as saying something unintelligible, but that sounds an awful lot like ‘thank fuck'. Jamie smiles and kisses her back. Dani shrugs the shirt off her shoulders and throws it to one side. She giggles as she leans back down to kiss Jamie, but is caught half way and Jamie flips her over effortlessly.

“Better shut that door, eh?” Jamie steps back and closes the bedroom door. She walks back to Dani, who looks incredible, practically naked and looking up at her with so much love and want.

Dani slides down the bed and sits up. She pulls Jamie in by her belt and unbuckles it, making quick work of the button and zip underneath. Jamie kicks off her boots and let’s Dani slide her jeans down. She steps out of them and pushes Dani to her back and crawls on top of her.

Jamie lowers her body, flush against Dani's and kisses her neck. Dani breathes heavily, her hands up the back of Jamie’s vest and nails scratching lightly.

“Down.. go down on me, please.” Dani whispers.

Jamie lifts her head, bites her tongue to stop from saying _with fucking pleasure_ , kisses Dani's plump lips once and slides down her body. She stops at her chest and licks her nipples, then dots little kisses down the centre of her stomach until she reaches the waistband of Dani's underwear. She uses her hands to pull them down and off and settles between Dani's legs.

Jamie thinks back to Mexico, about how much she enjoyed it when Dani told her what to do. She looks up at her now and Dani whimpers desperately and places one hand in Jamie’s hair, pushes just a bit.

Finally, Jamie looks down and darts her tongue out and directly over Dani's clit. The noise Dani elicits is like a drug and so much better than Jamie had remembered. There’s so many things she wants to say and do, but she loses herself in the taste of Dani, sliding her tongue through hot, slick arousal and focusing on nothing other than the way Dani moans, pulls her hair and practically rides her tongue.

It's over so fast and Dani pulls on Jamie’s hair hard. “Please come here.” She pants and Jamie slides up her body.

Dani kisses her, moans into it. Jamie is distinctly aware that her chin is covered in Dani, she raises her hand to wipe it away, but Dani stops her and swipes her tongue right across Jamie’s chin instead.

“Good lord, Dani.” Jamie moans and leans in to kiss her again.

Dani is still squirming beneath her, hips searching for any kind of friction. Jamie slides her hand down Dani’s stomach and between her legs. She circles her clit with her index finger and then quickly dips it lower and inside her. Dani bucks her hips, desperate for more.

Jamie takes her time though, she slides her finger in and out slowly, matching the pace of their kiss. Dani's hand moves from Jamie’s hair and instead grips onto the headboard, her other hand snakes down her body and rests on top of Jamie’s hand, pushes her in harder and faster.

“M-more,” Dani sighs, “please.”

Jamie ducks her head down and kisses her neck, she can feel Dani's hand pushing her harder and she tries not to let that affect her too much, because holy shit it’s _hot_. Jamie pushes another finger in, bites down on Dani’s neck and curls her fingers. Dani trembles and moans loudly.

“Fuck, baby. Come for me.” Jamie whispers into Dani's ear and increases pressure.

Dani lifts one knee to her chest, she pulls on the headboard with one hand, her other hand now under Jamie’s top, nails digging into skin and definitely leaving marks.

Jamie pushes her body into Dani's leg and her fingers in deeper and harder, curling into that spot inside that she knows will send Dani’s eyes rolling back and toppling over the edge. It's seconds before Dani presses her face into Jamie’s shoulder, disguising the half screams she can’t hold in and she comes again.

Jamie catches Dani's mouth with her own and kisses her. She keeps her fingers moving slowly, letting Dani ride it out. When she feels Dani’s breathing steady, she pulls back and looks down at her.

“I’ve missed you.” Jamie whispers.

Dani touches her nose with Jamie’s and closes her eyes. Jamie pulls her hand away and let’s Dani's leg fall down to the bed. She lays down beside her, reaches over and covers them with a blanket.

They settle together, with Dani's head resting against Jamie’s chest, legs wrapped up together and silence. Only the sound of the radio that Jamie hasn’t heard until just now, too consumed in being in the same space as Dani to notice anything else.

This, she thinks, is Paradise.

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes, this chapter is mostly smut.   
> I will not apologise. 
> 
> Thanks, as always to everyone who reads, comments and leaves kudos. You're all greatly appreciated.

-

The hotel room is nice, but simple. There really is no need for the king size bed though, since Dani refuses to let go of Jamie during the night. It’s nice, she is warm and smells like honey. The night once again brought very little sleep since they stayed up talking, crying and laughing. Jamie manages to sneak out from underneath Dani and heads to the bathroom. She turns the shower on and brushes her teeth.

It’s only been one night and Jamie already doesn’t want to leave, it would be a huge lie if she said she wasn’t nervous about going back home without Dani. The past few weeks have been a roller coaster of emotions but right now the only thing she feels is love drunk. She pushes the thought of home from her mind and gets into the shower.

The water slides off her skin, head dipped, letting her hair fall in wet curls around her face. It isn’t until she hears the shower door close that she snaps out of a trance and it isn’t until she feels a hand slide around her stomach from behind her that she realises Dani has crept into her shower.

“Mm, mornin’ Poppins.”

Dani slides her other hand around Jamie’s stomach and hums, she presses the front of her body against the back of Jamie's and holds her.

“Good morning.”

“I could get used to this kind of greeting.” Jamie says quietly. She takes a deep breath in as she feels Dani's fingertips stroke over her nipples and hands cup her breasts. “Oh, _that_ kind of good morning is it?” She leans back into Dani's body and closes her eyes.

“Nope,” and within an instant, Dani is gone and out of the shower “I’m taking you shopping.” She giggles and leaves the room.

Jamie scoffs and continues her shower. She knows Dani likes to tease. She was like it in Mexico, she was like it over the phone , via text. She is a tease. And Jamie loves it. But two can play at that game.

After her shower, she waits for Dani to get ready. Listens as she sings in the shower, scrolls through her phone whilst Dani dries her hair.

“Ready?” Dani asks, standing by the door. She has opted for a mid thigh length black skirt with tights and a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt tucked into it. Her hair is pulled back, showing her neck.

Jamie looks at her from the bed, wide eyed. She clears her throat and nods. “Yep.” She stands up and walks to the door. She loves it when Dani has her hair back, and Dani knows it. This is a dangerous game.

Dani’s car is clean and smells like what ‘pink sands’ apparently smells like, a million miles from Jamie's mud covered truck that is filled with plant pots and gardening tools. She drives carefully, hums to the radio and taps her fingers on the steering wheel.

“So where are you taking me?” Jamie asks.

“To the mall.” Dani responds. She looks over at Jamie for just a second and smiles.

When she pulls up at traffic lights, she places one hand on Jamie’s thigh and slowly circles her index finger. She’s not looking over though, she’s looking straight ahead and biting down on her bottom lip that is slightly curled up into a smug smile.

“If you carry on, I’m gonna have to tell you to turn this car around and take us home.”

Dani just laughs and moves her hand from Jamie’s thigh.

At the mall, they walk hand in hand through the entrance doors. It’s huge, so many shops, so many people. Dani pulls her in the direction of a clothes shop and they go in. Jamie is a little overwhelmed to be honest. The sizes are all different and she still has no fucking dollars, but does notice from a sign on the wall that they will accept card, so that’s something at least.

Dani has ventured off to the other side of a clothes rail, but she’s not looking at the clothes, she’s looking over to Jamie with a smirk.

Jamie just wants to buy anything as quickly as possible so they can get the hell out of there. Dani's attention is caught by a woman on the other side of the shop calling her name. Jamie stays where she is, watches Dani smile and hug the person.

“It's so good to see you, Danielle. What are you doing here?” She asks, a high pitched and slightly irritating American accent. Nothing like the smooth, sexy sound of Dani's voice.

“Just shopping with Jamie.” She smiles at the woman, who widens her eyes.

“Wait... _Mexico_ Jamie?” She asks.

Dani laughs and nods. She looks over to Jamie, who takes that as her cue. She walks over behind Dani and looks at the woman in front of her.

“Hey.” Jamie smiles.

The woman smiles with _all_ her teeth and holds out her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Lisa.”

Jamie remembers from a conversation, Lisa is Dani's other childhood friend. Went to school and college together too. One of the only ones who hasn’t cut her out because she is gay.

“Same here.” Jamie shakes her hand.

Lisa looks back to Dani know and narrows her eyes. “I thought you two..”

Dani clears her throat and looks down at the ground. Jamie can see she looks uncomfortable so grabs her hand and squeezes tightly.

“I couldn’t let this one get away.” Jamie smiles and kisses Dani on the cheek.

Lisa holds her hands to her chest and looks like she might fold over. “Awwww! Well look, its my moms 60th on Saturday, we are having a big party. You, Jamie, are more than welcome to join Dani there.”

“Thanks,” Jamie replies, “I think we could manage that, right?” She looks at Dani.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind meeting my mom.” Dani's voice is quiet, directed only at Jamie, but it doesn’t stop Lisa over hearing.

“It’ll be fine! See you both on Saturday.” Lisa walks off.

Dani turns to Jamie and holds her hands. “Seriously. We don’t have to go. My mom is..”

“Hey, Poppins, it’s all good. Gotta be done sometime, right? And since we’ll be in a public setting, easier for us to run off if it gets too much, yeah?”

Dani smiles and leans in, kisses Jamie on the lips softly. Her hands find their way onto Jamie’s shoulders and she pulls hard on the collar of her shirt. She sucks Jamie’s bottom lip into her mouth and flicks her tongue against it.

Jamie makes a noise and pulls back quickly. As much as she wants to, she thinks it will be frowned upon if she were to go down on Dani right here in the middle of the shop. And she knows this is all part of Dani's game. So she turns her back and looks through the clothes again.

“Suppose I better find something to wear for Saturday too, then.” Dani whispers into her ear.

They go through the rest of the shop and Jamie picks out things she might need for the next two weeks. Dani comes and goes, runs her hands across the small of Jamie’s back, sometimes across her ass.

Jamie is holding it together pretty well, she thinks. That is until she reaches the underwear section and sees Dani holding up a matching lingerie set, wiggling it with a smirk and a raised brow at Jamie.

She bites the inside of her cheek and narrows her eyes at Dani, notices that she doesn’t put them down though and just tucks them into the other items under her arm.

“I need to try this on.” Dani says, holding up a dress. “Come with me?”

Jamie nods and walks with Dani to the other end of the store. They walk into the changing rooms and Dani leads them to the end of the room.

“Put your stuff in there,” Dani points to a door, “then come and help me into this.” She smiles sweetly, but Jamie can see right through her.

She does as she is told though and drops her clothes in the cubicle next to Dani's. As she gets back to the door, Dani pulls her in by her collar and pushes her against the mirror.

“God I’ve wanted to do this all day.” Dani says before kissing her, hard.

Jamie gasps and kisses her back, puts her hands on either side of Dani’s face and pushes her against the wall opposite. Dani reaches out and locks the door. Jamie pulls Dani's skirt over her waist and pulls her tights and underwear down quickly.

“You haven’t been subtle about it either.” Jamie mutters, kisses her again.

“Oh you picked up on that did you?.” Dani pulls harder on Jamie's collar and pushes her hips forward.

Jamie presses her fingers between Dani’s legs and bites down on her lip to stop from moaning in surprise. “You’ve been teasing me all damn day.” Jamie slides two fingers inside her. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Dani whimpers and quickly puts a hand over her mouth. There’s music playing quietly in the background and luckily it doesn’t sound like anyone else has come into the changing rooms. Jamie pushes herself in deeper, curls her fingers. She knows Dani won’t last long, she also knows she is absolutely under no circumstances going to let her come.

Jamie quickly thrusts her fingers in and out, twists and curls her fingers. She is surprised at how quiet Dani is being. Definitely prefers it when she is loud, but she’s not working to make her scream right now.

She swipes her thumb over Dani's clit, looks into her eyes and smirks. Dani's brows are furrowed, her head nodding, her hand still covering her mouth but Jamie hears the strangled noises in her throat and knows she is about to come.

Jamie stops. Fingers still. Dani moves her hand from her mouth, breathing heavily. “What? Is someone coming?”

Jamie chuckles, leans in to Dani's ear. “Mm, someone might be. But you’re sure as hell not.” She bites Dani's earlobe, pulls her fingers out and steps back.

Dani is stood still, mouth open, breathing beginning to steady. Jamie thinks she might be mad, but Dani pulls her underwear and tights back up, straightens her skirt back down and pushes Jamie back against the mirror again.

“I guess I kind of deserved that,” she runs her index finger over Jamie's lips, “but lets see how well you can control yourself later,” she leans in to Jamie’s ear, “when I tie you to the bed and sit on your face.”

Jamie groans, puts her head back against the mirror and laughs. She wonders if she will ever win a battle like this with Dani, and then, she hopes she never will.

-

Dani wasn’t joking. Dani is deadly serious. Dani has Jamie’s hands tied to the corners of the bed. She hovers over her, her blonde hair tickling Jamie’s bare breasts.

“Do you trust me?” Dani asks as a whisper.

Jamie nods, bites down on the inside of her cheek to distract from the throb between her legs.

Dani stands up at the end of the bed, slowly lifts her t-shirt over her head and throws it to one side. Her skirt is next, she unzips it and drops it to the floor. She pulls down her tights, steps out of them with ease.

Its all so slow and Jamie is staring at Dani who is now in nothing but a bra and panties. She wants to touch her, wants to hold her by the waist, lift her onto the table by the TV and fuck her until she screams.

But Dani has her tied up. She pulls down Jamie’s black boxers and throws them across the room. Jamie groans, closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

She opens her eyes when she feels Dani spread her legs and she takes a sharp inhale of breath. “Fuck.”

Dani giggles and bites her lip as she lowers her face down to Jamie’s left thigh. She kisses, licks, sucks and Jamie tries to keep her breath even. She can’t help tugging on the restraints and Dani smirks up at her.

She runs one finger up Jamie’s thigh slowly. Higher, higher, hi-

“Oh fuck, Jamie..” Dani gasps as she runs her finger over her centre “You're ready for me, aren’t you?” She asks with a giggle and eyes that are _so_ dark that Jamie isn’t sure there’s any blue left in them.

Jamie nods and bucks her hips up but Dani pulls her finger away and shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. You stay still.”

“God, you’re so... fucking hot down there.” Jamie can hardly breathe, she _needs_ Dani now.

Dani places her hand on Jamie’s stomach and glides it down to between her legs. She separates her index and middle finger into a V and runs them down either side of Jamie’s clit.

The touch is enough to elicit a loud moan from Jamie's mouth, and another as Dani runs her fingers back up. She does it once more and then again, but this time she pushes two fingers inside Jamie hard.

“Fuck.” Jamie arches her back up, closes her eyes tight.

Dani hums and pulls her fingers out and back in sharply as far as possible. She twists and curls and pumps and Jamie can’t fucking _see_ right now. She’s vaguely aware of the noises she’s making. She’s more than aware that the restraints are digging into her wrists as she pulls.

Dani presses her tongue against Jamie’s clit and sucks gently, flicks her tongue against it repeatedly, her fingers still moving. Jamie feels her stomach clench, her legs tingle, and Dani's free hand is cupping her breast, squeezing gently.

Jamie moans and grinds her hips against Dani’s hand, she's fucking close and Dani is _so_ good and is looking up at her with a piercing gaze.

“Fuck, baby I’m..” Jamie, unable to finish the sentence, closes her eyes, clenches her fists and let’s herself go. She comes harder than she ever has before.

She feels Dani's lips against her own now, her tongue pushing in, licking teeth and tongue and _fuck_ her fingers are still moving inside her. Jamie kisses her back and she can taste herself on her lips. She has no time to think, Dani's thumb circles her clit, fingers still curling and she comes again.

She moans into Dani's mouth and bites down on her bottom lip, probably a little too hard. But Dani moans right back and smirks. She stops moving when Jamie’s hips settle and she pulls her fingers out slowly.

“Jesus,” Jamie sighs, her breathing heavy and short. “You are,” she laughs, “incredible.”

Dani smiles and sits up, her knees either side of Jamie’s legs. She grinds her hips down, closes her eyes when she meets Jamie’s pelvis and moans quietly.

“Mm, don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Dani kneels up, lowers her underwear as far as she can and Jamie gasps because she is fucking _dripping_.

She pulls on the restraints again and groans, clenches her teeth together. “Fuck, Dani, I need to taste you.”

Dani manages to get her underwear off without getting off the bed. She leans down over Jamie’s face and kisses her cheek. “Oh, you will.” She whispers and sits up again.

Jamie can feel Dani's arousal on her stomach, between her legs, its hot and wet and fucking delicious. Dani looks down at her, grinds her hips and bites her lip. She reaches around and unhooks her bra then throws it to one side.

“You feel so good.” Dani says. She settles one hand down between her legs and circles her fingers on her own clit.

“Fuck.. oh fuck..” Jamie whimpers, unable to keep her eyes off what Dani is doing. Watches as she winds her hips. Watches as she delicately moves her fingers. Watches as she leans back and closes her eyes, moaning lightly.

“Please, Dani. Let me.” Jamie says, voice lower than usual, mouth dry and begging to taste her.

Dani apparently is just as desperate to feel Jamie's tongue on her. She kneels up and pulls herself up the bed until she is hovering over Jamie's face.

Slowly she lowers herself onto Jamie’s tongue, moans loudly when she feels the connection. Jamie pulls on the restraints again and Dani, very surprisingly, unties them, panting as she does so.

Jamie moves her hands around Dani's back, pulls her down closer and pushes her tongue inside her, out and then up to her clit. Dani falls forward, her hands on the wall, she grinds her hips.

“Oh god.. Fuck me, Jamie. Please.”

Jamie pulls one hand under Dani's body and pushes two fingers inside her. Dani moans, loud, one hand finding it’s way into Jamie’s hair. It turns out Jamie barely has to do anything because Dani is fucking riding her face and her fingers and is quite literally screaming.

And Dani comes, with Jamie’s fingers deep inside her and tongue whipping unforgivingly against her clit. Her legs tremble and Jamie pushes her back gently, guiding her onto her back on the bed between her legs, fingers still deep inside her.

It turns out Dani can’t resist being touched by Jamie. And Jamie knows it, Jamie _loves_ it. She loves when Dani takes control and she loves it even more when Dani begs to be dominated.

Jamie rests her body on top of Dani, who is looking up at her, her hands on either side of Jamie’s face. She nods and mouths ‘please' and Jamie kisses her, pushes her tongue inside her mouth at the same time as her fingers begin moving inside her again.

Jamie uses one hand to keep her up, the other hand cups Dani's breast and she kisses her, deeply, bruising. She breaks the kiss when she feels Dani tighten again, looks into her eyes as she comes, bites down on her neck when she throws her head back.

It turns out Dani's little tease game was entirely fucking worth it.

Jamie drops herself beside Dani, the pair of them panting, lay at the bottom of the bed. Jamie turns her head and looks at Dani.

“Christ,” Jamie laughs, “I think you broke me.”

Dani looks right back at her, turns on to her side and smiles. She laughs and leans in to kiss Jamie.

-


	10. Chapter 10

-

It’s difficult, really, watching Dani pace the hotel room, phone pressed to her ear, brows furrowed and thumb nail caught between her teeth.

“Mom, I don’t know how many times I- .. No. No it _does_ matter.”

She looks at Jamie with sad eyes. This is a recurring conversation, obviously. Started by Dani telling her mother that Jamie is in America and that they’ll be going to Lisa's mums party together tonight.

“No, Lisa invited us. Yes, mom, _us._ ”

Jamie can’t hear what is being said on the other end of the phone, but she can tell she has her work cut out for her. She wishes Owen was here. She takes out her phone, opens WhatsApp.

**_Jamie:_ ** _I’m meeting the mother tonight. Remember when Dani told us she is a dragon? I think she might be right and I’m afraid for my life. When can you get here?_

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _LOL. You’re on your own. Just smile, don’t swear as much as normal and whatever you do, don’t get drunk._

**_Jamie:_ ** _So just... don’t go then?_

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _That will also work. Good luck!_

Jamie puts her phone down on the bed and looks over at Dani, who is still being yelled at. She sits on the end of the bed, lays on her back with her head beside Jamie’s legs.

Jamie thinks; dangerous, maybe, too much fun, definitely. She slides down the bed to lay beside Dani and turns on her side. Dani's jumper has risen just a little bit over her stomach, showing just a little sliver of skin. Jamie runs her finger along it slowly.

Dani turns her head quickly to look at her, her mouth slightly open. Jamie smirks, lifts the jumper just a little and runs her finger higher and in circles around her belly button. She feels Dani’s stomach clench, watches her skin tremble under the touch.

“Yeah, I’m still here, I just..” Dani trails off.

Jamie laughs under her breath and runs her finger lower along the waistband of Dani’s jeans.

“I have to go. We need to get ready. I’ll see you soon, mom, just try to be.. Nice, please?”

Jamie can hear the muffled talking down the phone, she can also see that Dani is _not_ listening, her eyes fixed on Jamie, chest rising and falling heavily.

“M'kay, bye.”

Dani throws her phone to the side, it goes thudding to the hotel room floor, and she rolls over on top of Jamie.

“That was mean.” She leans down and kisses her.

Jamie melts because the kiss is soft and slow and Dani's tongue is warm on her own. She wraps her hands around Dani's back, her eyes closed and stomach full of butterflies. She wants to feel this forever.

-

The biggest challenge of this evening, Jamie thinks, won’t be meeting Dani’s mom, it will be trying to keep her hands off Dani. Because she looks incredible in the dark emerald green dress she picked out at the mall. Her hair is back in a loose pony tail and a gold necklace hangs delicately between her cleavage.

When she stepped out of the bathroom earlier, Jamie's mouth went instantly dry and all the water in the world hasn’t helped.

The party is in some kind of conference hall, Dani explains as they walk down a street. They haven’t been around town much, only to the mall. Not for lack of trying, though, it's just that every time they try to plan something, Dani's hands wander. And who is Jamie to say no?

“The school I work at is just down there.” Dani points.

Jamie squeezes Dani's hand in her own, smiles at her with wonder. “Maybe you could show me, some day.”

“Maybe, but,” Dani stops walking, pulls on Jamie’s hand so she is facing her, “I'm emailing my notice tomorrow.”

“What?” Jamie frowns, confused.

“I was going to wait to tell you, but,” Dani steps in closer, “I'm coming back to England with you.”

“Seriously?” Jamie bites the inside of her cheek, doesn’t want to smile in case this is some kind of cruel joke. “Are you serious?”

Dani laughs. “Yes, Jamie, I’m serious. I can be there for 6 months with no VISA. Can’t work, but, I have enough savings to last me.”

Jamie smiles, her heart pounding and entire body tingling with excitement.

“What are you thinking?”

“That I..” Jamie stops, kisses the corner of Dani's mouth. “I love you so much.”

Dani smiles, puts her arms around Jamie’s neck and pulls her in to a proper kiss.

“Will you stay with me?” Jamie asks immediately after breaking the kiss. Almost too eagerly.

Dani chuckles. “Yes, I would love to.”

Jamie grins happily. If there were ever any doubts in her mind about flying to America to try to win Dani back, they’re now dead and buried under a weight of pure euphoria.

“Now it's time to meet my mom.”

Jamie smiles, “Any tips?”

“When I tell her I’m going home with you, run.” Dani laughs and grabs Jamie’s hand to walk again. “I think I’m joking, but I suppose it depends how much she has had to drink.”

“You’re going to tell her tonight?”

“Are you kidding? Absolutely. In a room full of people she's less likely to throttle me.”

The entrance to the venue is dimly lit with yellow lights, the walls covered in art work and tapestry and dark wood panels. There’s a fire place, leather sofa's, fur rugs and a bar. A bar. Thank fuck.

Luckily, Dani has the same idea and walks them over to it. She orders 2 beers, pays the barman and takes Jamie by the hand again, walks them towards the sofa facing the fire.

Dani isn’t shy around Jamie. She doesn’t care that people can see her leaning into Jamie's body or that people can see the hand she rests on Jamie’s thigh or even the way she leans in an kisses her on the cheek.

“You ready for this?” Dani asks.

“With you, I’m ready for anything.”

“Danielle!” A voice shouts from behind them. It’s Lisa, who hurries around and sits beside Dani, wraps an arm around her and hugs her. “I'm so glad you made it!”

She pulls away and looks over at Jamie. “Hi Jamie, how are you?”

“Good thanks, you?”

“Exhausted. Party planning is tough,” She looks at Dani now, “I don’t blame you for cancelling the wedding.” Lisa laughs.

Jamie tenses, looks at Dani, who just laughs out loud. It's fake, Jamie can tell.

Lisa stands up, “I better go make sure my mom hasn’t run off with the DJ, see you later for a drink?”

Dani nods and turns back to Jamie as soon as Lisa has gone. “Fucking hell.”

Jamie laughs because Dani is drinking her beer as quickly as possible. “I'll get you another, shall I?”

Jamie stands, presses a kiss against Dani's hand and walks to the bar. She orders two rum and cokes, leans against the bar on her elbows and looks back at Dani.

Happiness has never come easy throughout her life. She made her own content and boring life, away from memories of childhood horrors and she settled.

But with Dani. Happiness comes so easily. So naturally.

By the time she turns around with the drinks, Dani is standing, facing two women and a tall man. She is uncomfortable, it's clear in the way her fingers tighten around her thumbs.

Jamie walks over, assumes that one of the women is Dani's mom. She stands beside her, brushes her arm against Dani's. “Hey.” She whispers.

Dani looks at her with a smile, takes the drink and grips Jamie's hand tightly. “Jamie, this is my mom.”

Jamie puts her drink down on a table and outstretches her hand. “It's good to meet you, Mrs Clayton.”

Formal, she knows. And she can feel Dani's smile, feel her hand tighten around her own.

“Please, call me Karen.” Karen takes Jamie’s hand and shakes, “this is Judy and Eddie.”

Oh. Eddie.

Jamie doesn’t shake their hands, just nods at them with a polite smile. She notices Eddie just frowns at her, flitting his eyes between Dani and her.

Dani clears her throat, sits down. Jamie walks around her other side and perches on the arm so Karen can sit beside Dani. “Mom, sit, I need to tell you something.”

Karen does. She narrows her eyes at her daughter.

“I’m going to England. For at least six months, hopefully longer.” Dani, having reached for Jamie’s hand again, is shaking. Jamie squeezes her hand gently, wishes she could help somehow.

Jamie glances up to Judy and Eddie, who have taken a few steps away, but obviously heard because all the colour has drained from Eddie’s face.

Karen is staring at Dani, mouth slightly open. Eventually, she looks up to Jamie, smiles politely. “Jamie, dear, would you mind giving me a moment with my daughter, please?”

“Sure,” Jamie says, leans in to Dani’s ear and whispers, “I’ll be outside having a smoke, kay? Love you.” She presses a kiss to her cheek, cherishes the small smile on Dani’s lips and stands up.

Eddie looks like he might actually be sick, his skin a light shade of green. Jamie walks past them and outside.

She doesn’t like the thought of leaving Dani in there alone, under the judgemental gaze of her mother, but this is a big deal. She takes out her cigarettes and her phone. Sparks up and texts Owen.

**_Jamie:_ ** _The ex is here too._

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _Shit, really? How is it going?_

**_Jamie:_ ** _Well she has just told her mother that she is coming back to England with me._

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _JAMIE! Why didn’t you start with that bit of information?_

**_Jamie:_ ** _Still wrapping my own head around it._

**_Owen Sharma:_ ** _I’m so happy for you both._

She slides her phone back into her pocket and leans back against the wall. People are still arriving, giving kind smiles and nodding a hello in her direction.

Dani emerges from the door a moment later, teary eyed and shaking. She doesn’t look around, just stares at the ground.

“Poppins?” Jamie walks over, wraps her arms around her and holds her close. “What happened?”

“She's just,” Dani sniffs, “ _so_ mean.”

Jamie looks back into the building over Dani's shoulder, sees Karen talking to Judy and Eddie. She pulls Dani away from the view of the door and drops her cigarette to the gravel beneath her.

“What did she say?”

Dani looks at her, lets a single tear drop from her eye. “That I’m a disappointment. An embarrassment.”

“Oh baby,” Jamie whispers, “come here.” Jamie pulls her in to a hug.

Dani accepts for a moment, rests her head against Jamie’s shoulder, then pulls back quickly. “I didn’t know he would be here.”

Jamie puts her hands on Dani's shoulders, looks her dead in the eyes. “Dani, I know.” She smiles, because how can she not when she looks at her, “Do you wanna go?”

Dani nods, “But we got all dressed up.”

“So let’s go for a drink. Gotta be a bar around here somewhere, right?”

“Yeah, okay, lets go. I just want to forget about her, she's not worth it.”

They leave. Dani more than happy to not say goodbyes. She will text Lisa later, who she is sure will understand.

So they walk down the road, hand in hand. Jamie gives Dani time to think, time to digest whatever her mother has just said to her.

“There’s a bar in the hotel, right?” Dani says quietly after a few minutes.

“There is.”

“Maybe we could just,” Dani pulls on Jamie’s hand, “get a drink there?” Dani looks over to Jamie now.

Jamie looks to the side of her at Dani, tries to read her face. It's her lips that give it away, the slight up turn on one side.

“Why stop there?” Jamie says, quietly adding, “we could just get a bottle of wine to go and head back to the room.”

Dani bites her bottom lip, looks back in front of her and nods. 

Back in the room, Jamie pours them both a glass of wine and sits on the bed next to Dani, who is leaning her back against the headboard deep in thought.

“Y’alright, Poppins?”

Dani takes the glass and nods. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“Being in England with you.”

Jamie smiles, puts her glass down on the side table and cups Dani's face with one hand, kisses her. “I can’t wait.”

-

Two weeks in America, as expected, would not have been enough time for Jamie.

There’s been restaurants and museums and dinner dates with Hannah. There’s been comedy clubs and drunken dancing in country bars. There's been steamy morning showers and pleasurable evenings that run into early mornings. Not to mention the amount of missed meals because they simply cannot keep their hands off each other, forcing them out to a 24 hour drive through at three in the morning.

There’s tonight, their last night in America, in the back seat of Dani's car, windows misted, radio playing quietly.

Dani sits on Jamie’s lap, naked from the waist up. Jamie wraps her lips around her left nipple, sucking and nibbling gently whilst Dani bucks her hips and moans.

“Feels so good.” Dani says, pulling roughly on Jamie’s hair with both hands.

Jamie slides a hand up Dani's skirt across the side of her thigh, surprised when she finds that she is wearing no underwear. She looks up at her in awe.

“Poppins, anyone would think that this was your plan all along.”

Dani giggles, “Maybe it was.”

Jamie just groans, slides her hand over the top of her thigh, adjusts so she can reach between Dani's legs easier.

“Good lord, Dani.” Jamie gasps when she feels how wet she is, teases her with her index finger in tight circles.

Dani reaches down, pulls Jamie’s hand from between her legs and lifts it. “Dont,” she grabs Jamie’s index and middle finger, pushes them together and wraps her lips around them, sucks them into her mouth and pulls them out again, “don’t tease,” she whispers, lowers Jamie’s hand back down between her legs and pushes the two wet fingers inside herself. She moans, “just fuck me.”

Jamie is awestruck, completely fucking mesmerised and it takes her a second but she does as instructed, pushes her fingers deep inside, curls. She places her other hand on Dani's hip and pulls her down.

Dani knows what she wants and she knows how to get it, she knows exactly what buttons to press and when. She knows how sexy Jamie thinks it is when she rides her fingers and leans her head back so Jamie can kiss, lick, bite her.

Jamie, in turn, knows exactly how Dani wants it just by the tone of her voice and expression on her face.

Now, with her voice deeper, lips parted, breaths dragged in through gritted teeth and nails digging into her shoulders. Jamie knows she wants to come as quick and as hard as possible.

Dani cries out after just minutes, pressing her lips against Jamie's, gripping the wrist between her legs and slumping forward against her.

Dani Clayton, is a goddess in every one of her forms.

-

England suits Dani, Jamie thinks. It's been 3 months and they fit perfectly in each others lives. Dani learns all she can about gardening, but it didn’t take them long to discover she is actually more of a distraction.

So she volunteers at a children’s home, teaches English and math and bakes with Owen every chance she gets. Jamie’s job at the Manor becomes more permanent, gives her more responsibility. In turn, the Lord and Lady of the Manor offer to help Dani with her visa application and offer her a full time position of home schooling their two kids.

Hannah has moved to England now, too. Has taken up home nearby and is working in the library. Owen is absolutely made up with it, although they’re still yet to admit their feelings to one another.

It’s been 3 days since Dani's work visa interview and she has been on pins. Jamie is sensitive towards her, gives her space when necessary and gives her love and affection when needed. She knows how much Dani wants this. Knows how much _she_ wants it too.

Jamie goes to work on Wednesday morning as usual, gets hounded by Flora and Miles with questions about Dani and when she’ll be back. They really fell in love with her, which most people do.

She drives home, the usual excitement builds in her stomach the closer she gets. It's the favourite part of her day, seeing Dani. Kissing her after being apart for hours, listening to how her day has been.

So she is surprised when she opens her door to find that the flat is in complete darkness, apart from a battery operated candle sat in the window. She closes the door and walks over to it, scanning the room in case this is some kind of practical joke.

Under the candle is a note.

**_Come to the garden._ **

Jamie turns, walks out of her flat, down the hall and to the stairs leading to the ground floor. Outside is a communal garden, largely populated by Jamie’s plants that she’s nurtured over the years.

There's a light shining at the bottom of the garden. Jamie walks the path to find Dani sitting on a bench, her backdrop being an archway of un-bloomed flowers. Jamie’s favourite flowers. The flowers she planted for Dani.

“Poppins?”

Dani stands up. She has an envelope in her hand and quite frankly, a terrified look on her face. Jamie immediately assumes the worst. She goes to open her mouth to speak, but Dani steps forward and cuts her off.

“I got accepted.”

“You...” Jamie grins, “you got accepted?”

Dani nods, smiles and holds out the envelope. Jamie takes it from her, opens the tab at the end and pulls out the paper.

It’s weighty, unusual. She unfolds the letter and-

A ring.

Jamie picks it up, “Dani, wha-" She looks up when Dani cuts her off.

“Here's the thing,” Dani starts, “you’re my best friend, and the love of my life. And I want to spend the rest of it with you, as your wife,” Dani's voice is trembling, “if you'll have me.”

“Yes, oh my g-, yes, Dani.” Jamie steps forward, wraps her arms around Dani and pulls her in, tears that she didn’t know were filling in her eyes fall down her cheeks.

“Yeah?” Dani asks, pulling her in close.

Jamie pulls back, kisses her on the lips once and rests her hands either side of Dani's face, looks into her eyes. “Yeah. I’d love to be your wife.”

Dani beams, pulls away, takes the ring from between Jamie's fingers and grabs her left hand gently. Dani slides the gold Claddagh ring onto Jamie’s ring finger, lifts it to her mouth and kisses it.

Dani pulls Jamie in, lets silent tears fall from her eyes and rests their foreheads together, “I love you.” Dani whispers.

Jamie laughs, her entire body just filled with happiness, “I love you too.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for coming on this journey with me.
> 
> You're all amazing and I appreciate every one of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. 🖤
> 
> There will be one last chapter, but it may take me a while because I want to do it right. Can ya guess what it'll be?? 😂


End file.
